LA DAMA Y EL ZORRO
by hachikohina
Summary: Hinata Hyuga tiene un plan para averiguar quién es el asesino de su hermano. Cree estar convencida que el contrabandista con el que su hermano trabajaba no es otro que Naruto, el Conde de Hamilton, y que es muy probable que sea el hombre que le traicionó y terminó con su vida.por lo que se hace pasar por su esposa, pero Naruto la descubre y pretendera exigir sus drs maritales
1. Chapter 1

_**y aquí les traigo otra historia, este será un naruhina, una adaptacion de la novela la dama y el tigre de Christina Dodd, espero que sea de su agrado. por cierto los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen si no al gran kishimoto. disfruten la lectura.**_

_**La dama y el Zorro**_

Reseña:

**Hinata Hyuga tiene un plan para averiguar quién es el asesino de su hermano. Cree estar convencida que el contrabandista con el que su hermano trabajaba no es otro que Naruto, el Conde de Hamilton, y que es muy probable que sea el hombre que le traicionó y terminó con su vida. Para desenmascararlo viaja hasta sus tierras y se hospeda cerca de su propiedad haciéndose pasar por su esposa. Sin embargo, sus planes pronto sufren un pequeño inconveniente… y es que Naruto la ha descubierto y quiere ejercer sus supuestos derechos maritales**

Capítulo 1

_**Konoha, 1813**_

La señorita Hinata Hyuga avanzó a tientas hacia el acantilado, dejándose únicamente guiar por el sonido de las olas y el perfume de agua salada de la brisa. Unas nubes surgieron por entre las estrellas bloqueando la débil luz, y antes de poder darse cuenta de que había alcanzado su meta, su pie dio un paso en falso en los primeros centímetros del precipicio.

Se sentó apresuradamente y consiguió estabilizarse. Luego retrocedió y se acurrucó en la hierba marina. Unas piedras rodaron por la pendiente escarpada hasta caer en la playa propiedad de los Hamilton. A continuación oyó unos gritos que revelaban que había sido descubierta.

No había nada. Tan sólo el eterno balanceo de las olas contra la playa de arena.

Habían transcurrido tres meses. Tres meses de solitario sufrimiento en los que había estudiado a fondo el diario de su hermano y se había esforzado en descifrar sus crípticos garabatos. Tres meses de visitas en vano a la casa de Konoha en la que Naruto Hamilton residía y tenía su oficina, tres meses en los que Naruto le había asegurado que el gobierno vengaría la muerte de Neji y tres meses sabiendo que mentía.

Abajo, un barco crujió en la arena tras ser impulsado por la playa. Temblando de frío y temor, cubrió su cabello castaño con la capucha y se acercó apresuradamente al borde del acantilado. Pese a ser una noche sin luna y tan oscura que apenas veía su mano frente a su cara, pudo advertir linternas que brillaban como luciérnagas. Desprendían destellos de luz sólo cuando los hombres lo juzgaban necesario, y en un movimiento pudo distinguir al menos a veinte contrabandistas: ocho descargando el barco, ocho recibiendo en la playa y tres hombres simplemente de pie, al parecer supervisando la operación.

Una figura alta se movía de un lado a otro y, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que todos los hombres lo obedecían, era evidente que era el jefe. En el diario de Neji aparecía sólo como «Kyubi», pero Laura temía conocer su identidad. Forzó la vista e imploró un único momento de luz; y cuando surgió, se levantó indignada.

«Él es el contrabandista.»

Tal como si sus palabras hubieran sido transportadas por el viento hasta las orejas de Naruto, éste se volvió y alzó la vista hacia lo alto del acantilado. Ella vio el brillo de sus ojos y, con el instinto de un animal perseguido, se puso de cuclillas detrás de una piedra y permaneció inmóvil. No quería que Naruto la descubriera. Todas sus terribles sospechas se habían confirmado y si había asesinado a su hermano para silenciarlo, no le cabía la menor duda de que no vacilaría en asesinarla a ella también.

Su corazón latía con fuerza y lo único que quería era huir, presa de un pánico incontrolado, pero ya había ido lejos y había demasiado en juego como para perder la compostura. Agudizando el oído podía escuchar las voces de los hombres por encima del chapoteo de las olas, y ningún grito de alarma le había dado motivos para salir corriendo, debía mantener la calma, volver al hostal y escribir un informe para las autoridades. Resultaría difícil convencerlos de que un miembro de la Cámara de los Lores no era más que un vulgar delincuente, pero con el diario de Neji como corroboración lo conseguiría.

Se arrastró sigilosamente hacia atrás haciendo que la falda se le pegara a los talones, mientras que unas piedras se le incrustaron en las palmas de las manos. Por fin, se puso en pie y se inclinó para sacudirse el polvo de la falda. Al levantarse y entornar los ojos para mirar al horizonte, se percató de que una figura alta obstaculizaba el paso de las estrellas. Lo miró a los ojos, paralizada por el miedo, entonces dio un grito y un respingo, se dio media vuelta y echó a correr.

Podía oír el ruido sordo de las botas tras de sí, el viento soplaba a sus espaldas y llevaba el aliento ardiente de aquel hombre hasta su nuca. Se le puso la carne de gallina y gimió en voz baja, presionando el punto de sutura que se le había abierto en la mano. No podía correr más y entonces se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás.

Todo lo que pudo ver fue la negra noche, las estrellas habían desaparecido por completo y la tormenta que se avecinaba descargó sus primeras gotas en su rostro. Había imaginado a Naruto, pero no estaba ahí.

Dio un suspiro de alivio, redujo la velocidad de su paso y marchó penosamente hacia el hostal. ¡Cuan estúpida y cobarde se había mostrado escapando atropelladamente! Había soñado durante semanas que Naruto la perseguía, había visto su rostro en todos los hombres morenos que se encontraba por la calle. Algo en Naruto la había convencido de que debía huir y no detenerse jamás.

No siempre había sido así, cuando Neji fue asesinado, ella fue a conocer a Naruto, segura de que la ayudaría. Al fin y al cabo, Neji había sido su secretario personal y siempre hablaba de él con gran admiración.

En vez de ello, Naruto se había opuesto enérgica y personalmente a su petición. Según él, ella debía permanecer en casa, tal como le correspondía a una señorita, y los contrabandistas pagarían sus culpas ante la justicia a su debido tiempo. Pero ella no podía soportar que la trataran con condescendencia, y menos si se trataba de Naruto. Reaccionó apretando los dientes y se enfrentó a él, haciendo caso omiso de sus hombros, de la perfección escultural de sus facciones y de su deseo inconsciente de lanzarse a sus brazos y dejar que cuidara de ella. Al inicio de su relación quizá lo hubiera hecho, pero desde el principio su instinto le dijo que tras aquella apariencia plácida se ocultaba algo profundo, poderoso y engañoso

Todavía temerosa, echó un vistazo tras de sí Neji solía decir que era demasiado franca para pasar inadvertida y demasiado honesta para la diplomacia. Tras leer su diario había descubierto que su hermano llevaba una vida secreta. La había convencido de que no era nada más que el secretario de Naruto, cuando en realidad había estado trabajando para destapar una banda de contrabandistas, y su hermano no se lo había contado porque no quería que lo supiera ni que se preocupara. La había estado protegiendo, y ahora ella se encontraba sola, sin nadie que la ayudara a vengar su muerte.

Ella haría lo mismo con él. Se aseguraría de que los responsables sufrieran del mismo modo que ella había sufrido con la pérdida de su hermano. La lluvia empezó a golpear contra el suelo con mayor convicción y Laura se colocó el abrigo bien ajustado por encima de los hombros.

Tras detectar las luces de El Toro y el Águila,Hinata concentró toda su atención en ellas, como si fueran a ser su salvación. Sabía, claro está, que Naruto trataría de encontrarla, pero no aquella noche. Tenía que descargar brandy y pagar a sus hombres, y jamás imaginaría que ella iba a salir con las primeras luces del día, y menos si debía caminar.

Avanzó con cuidado por el jardín cubierto de barro y empujó la puerta abierta. En los dos días que había pasado allí se había percatado de que si no se abría con cuidado la puerta chirriaba, lo cual hacía salir apresuradamente a Jiraiya de su habitación, quien le sonreía, le hacía una reverencia y la saludaba como si fuera la salvación de la mansión de los Leighton.

Y todo por una pequeña mentira que se había visto obligada a decir. Dios la perdonaría, estaba segura, porque la había dicho en aras de la verdad y la justicia, pero no sabía si el bueno y calvo de Jiraiya también lo haría.

Las bisagras no hicieron ruido, el salón estaba vacío, como cuando había salido, y Hinata no podía creer que hubiera tenido tanta suerte. No quería que nadie supiera que había salido, puesto que a esa misma hora otras noches la gente del pueblo se congregaba en el salón para beber cerveza y conversar. Inmediatamente se preguntó qué les habría mantenido alejados del lugar, puesto que el fuego estaba casi apagado y el lugar parecía abandonado. Entonces oyó unos súbitos gritos de enfado y subió corriendo las escaleras. Una vez arriba se detuvo y escuchó.

Pudo reconocer la voz de Jiraiya, que parecía agitado y temeroso. La otra voz era de un hombre, más débil y menos clara. Hablaba en un tono que le puso los pelos de punta.

¿Quién era? Apoyando ambas manos en la baranda, bajó sigilosamente dos escalones y escuchó atentamente. ¿Por qué parecía tan amenazador? Sin darse cuenta, pisó el borde del tercer escalón y éste crujió bajo su zapato. La conversación en la cocina cesó y ella permaneció inmóvil. Se oyeron pasos en las tablas del suelo y Jiraiya entró en la sala. Ella procuró camuflarse entre las sombras, él alzó la vista y la miró a los ojos. La vio; ella juraría que la vio, pero él se encogió de hombros y volvió a la cocina sin que nada le indicara que había advertido su presencia.

La conversación se reanudó, esta vez en un tono más bajo, y ella logró llegar de hurtadillas a su habitación. Sin hacer ruido, sacó la llave del bolso y abrió la puerta. Entró en la habitación, cerró los oscuros paneles de roble tras de sí y dio otra vuelta a la llave para protegerse de cualquier intruso.

Estaba idéntica a como la dejó. Aquélla era, tal como Jiraiya le había dicho la noche que llegó, la mejor estancia del hostal, y la única que había acogido a Enrique VIII tras verse sorprendido por una tormenta. Hinata no sabía si creerlo, pero lo que sí era cierto era que una cama antigua y monumental presidía la habitación. Descansaba encima de una tarima en una esquina, y del dosel colgaban unas cortinas de terciopelo que se podían cerrar para preservar el calor. Unas gárgolas decoraban los pilares de la cama, y todas las barras entre ellos habían sido pulidas y lustradas hasta sacarles brillo. Jiraiya le había contado con orgullo que se habían desplumado casi dos mil gansos para rellenar aquel colchón. Lo único que ella sabía era que cuando dormía en aquella cama se perdía en ella. El fuego ardía en la chimenea; una pila enorme de troncos de aroma dulce. A un lado se encontraba un banco de madera cuyo alto respaldo la protegía de las corrientes de aire cuando se sentaba en él. Al otro lado había un escritorio y una silla. Como ya era costumbre, lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse al escritorio. Las velas se habían consumido en su ausencia pero continuaban iluminando los documentos esparcidos por la mesa en un fingido desorden. Debajo de los documentos yacía un diario, el diario de Neji. Aquel diario era la única razón por la que se encontraba en Leighton Village. Por eso mismo, había recorrido la zona durante el día y había deducido que aquella ensenada era el lugar de descarga.

Se aseguró de que el diario estaba a salvo y volvió a cubrirlo con los documentos con sumo cuidado. Era Neji quien se lo había enseñado. «Oculta las cosas en lugares comunes», le había dicho. Él lo había aprendido trabajando para Naruto, y a ella le pareció un buen consejo.

Roja de culpabilidad, abrió el cajón del escritorio e introdujo la mano hasta el fondo. Las puntas de sus dedos palparon el frío metal y sacaron una pequeña pistola de plata. En lo que a ella respectaba, prefería ignorar a Neji y su consejo. No podía soportar la idea de dejar aquel instrumento mortal fuera. Había dejado bien clara su necesidad de intimidad a Jiraiya y se había asegurado de cerrar la puerta con llave siempre que había salido, pero tener en su poder un arma de fuego como aquélla la ponía nerviosa. Era de Neji, y hasta el día de su asesinato, jamás hubiera imaginado querer llevar una consigo. Sabía utilizarla, naturalmente. Cuando vivían en Suna, su padre había insistido en que tomara clases de defensa personal. Pero de vuelta a Konoha, ella se creía intocable. Ahora, tras la muerte de Neji, aquel velo de seguridad se había desvanecido y no confiaba en ningún hombre vivo.

Era curioso, pero empezó a sentirse amenazada por Naruto mucho antes de que la sospecha de que él era el contrabandista se convirtiera en certeza. En una ocasión ella se dio la vuelta inesperadamente y vio que la contemplaba con una mirada que sólo había visto otra vez en su vida. Cuando sus padres todavía vivían y la familia al completo residía en la India, una vez había visto a un tigre oculto tras la hierba alta, esperando a su presa. El semblante de Naruto revelaba una confianza en sí mismo de un tigre. Estaba seguro de que podía tenerla cuando quisiera, pero todavía no había llegado el momento. Aquella expresión en su rostro le produjo un escalofrío, pero cuando quiso corroborarla, se había desvanecido.

Transcurridos algunos meses, hubo ocasiones en las que Hinata llegó a pensar que podría percibir el movimiento impaciente de su cola y la forma en que se agazapaba, listo para saltar.

Temblando, devolvió la pistola a su sitio, se quitó el abrigo mojado, lo colgó en el respaldo del banco y dejó los guantes cerca de las débiles llamas. Se quitó sus prácticas botas, ahora llenas de barro, y las colocó con cuidado junto a los guantes.

Su vestido de calle azul oscuro, tan adecuado para la ciudad y su trabajo de costurera, estaba empapado por el mal uso de aquella noche. Hinata palpó la falda con sus dedos temblorosos, no tenía dinero para remplazarlo; se había gastado hasta el último céntimo en aquel viaje a Konoha. Aunque —alzó la barbilla— la pérdida de un mero vestido valía la pena si tenía que llevar al asesino de Neji frente a la justicia, y estaba muy cerca de conseguirlo. Se arrodilló y restauró el fuego para que volviera a arder intensamente, al tiempo que calentaba sus manos. Cuando se le secó el cabello, los pelos más cortos se desligaron de la cabeza y se rizaron en salvaje abandono, pero aquella noche no le importaba, porque ¿quién iba a darse cuenta?

….

—Está en El Toro y el Águila. —Naruto, el conde de Hamilton, dio un empujón al chico—. Ve y díselo a los demás, después vuelve y espera en las caballerizas. Yo iré en cuanto haya corroborado la información.

En medio de la oscuridad y la lluvia, Naruto observó a Franklin mientras se marchaba y supo al instante que lo iba a obedecer. Todos sus hombres le eran leales, y sólo a él, pero aquella noche algo había ido mal. Mientras abría la puerta de El Toro y el Águila de una patada, maldecía a la mujer cuya silueta había visto recortada contra las estrellas.

Hinata. Su intuición le decía que era Hinata Hyuga, y sus intuiciones se habían mostrado muy efectivas en todo lo que se refería a ella. ¿Qué hacía allí precisamente aquella noche? ¿Qué sabía y como lo sabía? ¿Qué le podía haber contado su hermano que había sido incapaz de comunicar a Naruto? Naruto necesitaba conocer las respuestas, así que dejo a sus hombres descargando barriles de brandy y ocultándolos en las cuevas de los acantilados encima de la playa. Naruto tenía que seguir a la mujer.

El salón estaba vacío. Ni siquiera estaba Jiraiya, de pie frente a la lumbre que crepitaba en la chimenea, y, mientras se quitaba el barro de las botas, Naruto corrió con la mirada, hasta la última esquina de la estancia. De repente el posadero salió de la cocina, secándose las manos con el delantal.

—Eh, ¿qué hace ahí afuera esta noche? —preguntó toscamente—. ¿Sabe usted que...?

Naruto se quitó el sombrero y Jiraiya se paró en seco. Algo que se parecía al horror se apoderó momentáneamente de su rostro redondeado. A continuación hizo desaparecer aquella expresión y esbozó una leve sonrisa. Se apresuró a recoger su abrigo.

—Señor. ¡Qué sorpresa! La señora no me aseguró que vendría.

—¿La señora?

—La señora llegó ayer, pero no lo esperaba hasta dentro de unos días.

¿De qué estaba hablando aquel hombre? Naruto contuvo la perplejidad en su rostro. Su madre estaba muerta, su abuela a duras penas salía de la finca y ellas eran las únicas aristócratas a las que Jiraiya llamaba «señoras». Empleando un tono de voz neutral, Naruto dijo:

—¿De verdad?

Riendo, Jiraiya se colocó detrás de la barra del bar y abrió la espita de un barril de la cerveza favorita de Naruto. Mientras el líquido marrón caía en la jarra Jiraiya dijo:

—Ya veo, quiere darle una sorpresa a la señora. Para sorpresa la que usted nos ha dado. —Le guiñó el ojo a Naruto y le alargó la jarra—. Casarse con una joven dama, ¡y además en Gretna Green! Jamás lo hubiéramos imaginado de usted, señor, pero cuando el amor golpea tan repentinamente, un hombre tiene que ponerle grilletes a las patas de la novilla antes de que se lo vaya a pensar.

—Eso mismo pienso yo. —Naruto estrechó con fuerza el asa de la jarra y deseó poder agarrar a alguien del cuello con el mismo fervor. Había entrado furioso y decidido, y ahora estaba pasmado por el parloteo de Jiraiya. Acababa de descubrir que se había casado; y en Gretna Green.

—¿Quién más lo sabe?

—Ah... —Jiraiya limpió la barra con un trapo—. Bueno, si quiere que le diga la verdad, señor, los rumores parecen haber llegado a la aldea.

—¿Y cómo ha ocurrido?

Arriesgándose, Naruto mencionó su nombre.

—¿Es que... Hinata... lo comentó a mucha gente?

—¡No! Ella fue tan discreta como usted le señaló, y sólo me lo dijo a mí.

Así que era Hinata la persona que esperaba en la habitación de arriba. Naturalmente, ella no esperaba que su señor llegara de verdad. Todos aquellos acontecimientos quizás podían volverse a su favor.

Apoyado en los codos, Jiraiya esbozó una débil sonrisa a Naruto.

—Pero claro, las mujeres preguntaron y les di una sola pista, y antes de que me diera cuenta... —Alzó las manos en un gesto de impotencia—. Ya sabemos cómo son las mujeres, señor. Les encanta chismorrear.

«¡Mierda!» Naruto se alejó de la barra. ¿Todo el pueblo creía que el señor se había casado? Hinata Hyuga tenía mucho de lo que responder, y la lista crecía minuto a minuto.

—Los chismorreos pueden ser la causa de muchos problemas. ¿Y la señora le contó por qué no me encontraba con ella o por qué no fue al Hamilton Court a verme, estando tan cerca?

—Claro, señor, me lo contó todo.

Jiraiya sonreía orgulloso por haber sido el portador de tantos secretos, aunque ciertas arrugas de preocupación estropeaban la tersura de bebé de su piel al tiempo que tornaba su oscura mirada hacia la cocina, como si percibiera peligro en ella. Naruto jamás lo había visto tan preocupado, y aquello le hizo detenerse en seco. En su trabajo, sabía reconocer los gestos de un traidor, lentamente, se acercó a la barra y se apoyó en ella.

—Jiraiya, ¿hay algo de lo que me quieras hablar?

Naruto conocía el poder de su mirada yJiraiya se encogió de miedo, se le cayó el trapo al suelo y se agachó detrás de la barra para recogerlo.

—Ahora mismo le acompaño arriba, señor. —Salió apresuradamente de detrás de la barra, con los hombros encorvados—. Sé que está ansioso por encontrarse con ella.

Pero queriendo averiguar hasta qué punto Jiraiya quería que desapareciera, Naruto dijo:

—Antes debería comer algo.

—¡No! —Jiraiya se volvió hacia él y forzó una sonrisa—. Ahora no. En su habitación. Le llevaré la cena a la habitación.

—Jiraiya... —Naruto dijo su nombre en señal de advertencia.

—¿Dónde está su ayudante? ¿Está su caballo en el establo?

Naruto observó que Jiraiya sudaba y se puso al cargo de la situación. Más tarde tendría que ocuparse de él, aunque debía tener en cuenta que él y su familia habían sido los posaderos de El Toro y el Águila durante doscientos años. Cuando Naruto volviera a bajar las escaleras, Jiraiya le estaría esperando.

Por ahora Hinata Hyuga era su primera prioridad. Ella todavía no lo sabía, pero le iba a contar hasta el último detalle de lo que sabía. Él se ocuparía de ella. Diablos, no podía esperar a ocuparse de ella.

—Ya está decidido —Naruto respondió a Jiraiya—. Vine andando.

—¿Desde su finca? —Las cejas de Jiraiya se arquearon tanto que hubieran llegado hasta el nacimiento del cabello, si lo hubiera tenido—. ¿Y no pasó a recoger a la señora antes?

—Todavía no hemos hablado. —Aquello era verdad. No podía hablar con una señora si ésta no existía.

—¿Una riña? —Jraiya chasqueó la lengua, se agachó y hurgó en el bar—. Pero una visita nocturna como ésta curará toda incertidumbre. Mire. —Alargó a Naruto una botella polvorienta de vino—. Esta es una de las mejores. Compártala con ella esta noche.

Naruto cogió la botella, miró hacia las escaleras y por primera vez se preguntó qué haría Hinata cuando llamara a la puerta. Seguro que no esperaba que él llegara para reclamar a su «esposa» pero... aquella visión se volvió borrosa en un súbito arrebato de calor. Al fin la había pillado. Tendría que interrogarla acerca de su presencia allí, y sabía por experiencia propia que era testaruda, temperamental y empecinada.

Quizá necesitaría toda la noche para interrogarla.

Echó un vistazo a la botella que llevaba en la mano. Quizás tendría que hacer uso de la medicina de la verdad para hacerla hablar, y si aquello no funcionaba, quizá tendría que seducirla; por el bien de la operación, claro está.

Sonrió. La muy idiota se había metido en la boca del lobo.

**COMENTARIOS, JITOMATAZOS, SUGERENCIAS ACEPTADAS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y SUS REVIEWS CUIDENSE CHAITO. n_n**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA AMIGOS AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL 2 CAPITULO DE ESTA MARAVILLOSA HISTORIA, A MI EN LO PERSONAL ME GUSTA MUCHO, ASI QUE POR ESO DECIDI HACER LA ADAPTACION A UN NARUHINA. ME DA MUCHO GUSTO SABER QUE LES GUSTO EL PRIMER CAP QUE SUBI, Y ESPERO QUE LES SIGA AGRADANDO Y LA CONTINUEN LEYENDO NO SE ARREPENTIRAN. **

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENCEN LE PERTENECEN A KISHIMOTO, YA QUE SI ME PERTENECIERAN TANTO SASUKE COMO NARUTO YA HUBIERAN SIDO MIOS JAJAJAJA, LA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACION DE LA NOVELA LA DAMA Y EL TIGRE DE **_**CHRISTINA DODD. DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA BYE BYE.**_

_**advertencia: leve lemmon**_

Capítulo 2

Hinata oyó a dos hombres conversando abajo, en el salón. Seguro que no era nada, probablemente el primer aldeano que llegaba para tomarse una cerveza, pero los acontecimientos de la noche la habían puesto en alerta, y se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta, presionó la cabeza contra los paneles y agudizó el oído.

Un golpe en la puerta le hizo dar un salto hacia atrás, tropezando con la fina alfombra que cubría parte del suelo.

—¿Señora?

El único que la llamaba así era Jiraiya.

—¿Sí? —gritó, con la voz temblorosa.

—Soy Jiraiya, señora, le traigo una sorpresa.

—¿Qué clase de sorpresa? —Temía que la desconfianza empañara su voz, pero Jiraiya parecía más alegre que nunca.

—Le traigo algo para que entre en calor. —Ruido de metal contra metal—. ¿Quiere que abra la puerta y se lo entregue?

Ella miró la cerradura de metal horrorizada. En aquel lugar se había creído inviolable, y ahora Jiraiya le anunciaba que tenía otra llave. ¿Debía arrojar el peso de su cuerpo contra la puerta y bloquearla? Bajó la vista y se miró. En otra situación, se hubiera echado a reír. «Huesitos», la solía llamar Neji, y «enanita».

¿Debía empezar a colocar muebles en la puerta? Recorrió la habitación con la mirada. No, no era capaz de desplazar objetos lo suficientemente grandes a la velocidad adecuada. ¿Y en realidad, por qué se preocupaba? Hasta entonces, Jiraiya había demostrado ser de plena confianza, puesto que había mantenido el secreto que ella le había confiado con toda consideración. Los acontecimientos de la noche eran lo único que la hacía desconfiar de él.

—Ya abro yo —dijo—. Quería retener el control del acceso a su habitación para que Jiraiya no fuera a pensar que podía entrar en ella cuando quisiera. Introdujo la llave, le dio una vuelta, abrió un poco la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

Naruto.

Intentó cerrar la puerta empujando pero, como era de esperar, Naruto se anticipó a su acción y empujó hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe por su peso. Hinata fue retrocediendo a trompicones y cuando él exclamó «¡cariño!», estuvo a punto de caerse. Pero Naruto la rescató del suelo, la estrechó entre sus brazos, la elevó hasta dejar sus pies suspendidos en el aire y la besó. Para el compareciente posadero aquello debía parecer el romance personificado. Para Hinata, la experiencia más aterradora de toda su vida.

Era evidente que Naruto pretendía impresionarla con su estatura y la falta de estatura de ella, y lo logró más que notablemente. Hinata echó la cabeza hacia atrás en un intento para liberar su boca y gritar, pero se encontró con la mano de él alrededor de su cuello. ¿Dónde tenía la otra mano? Su mente se esforzó por comprender, salir a la luz, y se encontró con que Naruto la sujetaba con su brazo por el trasero. ¡Su trasero! Ella, que valoraba su dignidad por encima de todas las cosas, ¡unida a Naruto por el trasero! (***jajaja que sorpresa**)

Seguidamente Naruto invadió su boca, así que Hinata tuvo que olvidarse de su dignidad y arremeter contra sus hombros. Él no pareció darse cuenta. Los suaves labios de Naruto perseguían los suyos con firme convicción, bloqueando toda maniobra de evasión, contrarrestándola con sus propias maniobras. Jamás un hombre le había mordisqueado los labios de aquella forma y cuando ella los logró abrir, él introdujo la lengua en su boca. Y cuando ella la emprendió a patadas, él se echó a reír como si aquello le divirtiera. Así que lo mordió.

Él la arrojó a sus pies, tratando de alcanzar su boca, y ella retrocedió todo lo rápido que pudo, hasta que sus muslos dieron contra el borde del escritorio. Un simple vistazo a la puerta bastó para confirmar que estaba cerrada y ella balbuceó:

—Él se ha ido.

—De eso ya hace un tiempo.

Mientras Naruto daba toquecitos a su lengua y observaba la sangre en ella, Hinata llenaba sus pulmones para gritar. Naruto la alcanzó dando un solo paso de gigante, pero no trató de acallarla. Se limitó a observarla, perversamente divertido, hasta que su grito de socorro se redujo a un gimoteo.

—Adelante —dijo él—. Grite todo lo que quiera. Nadie se atreverá a interrumpir a una pareja de recién casados. —Se inclinó hacia ella para susurrarle al oído, sosteniéndola por la barbilla—. Y usted es mi mujercita

Dios santo. Él lo sabía. Apenas podía hablar por la consternación.

—¡Pero si no estamos casados!

—Fue usted quien le dijo a Jiraiya que lo estábamos. —Naruto se enderezó y se sacudió el abrigo de lana negra. Debajo llevaba ropa amplia y básica, más propia de un pescador, o un contrabandista, que de un lord—. Imagine cuál ha sido mi sorpresa al llegar al hostal y ser informado de que mi esposa me estaba esperando en la habitación.

Ella aprovechó que él estaba jugando con su puño para huir, pero él se limitó a apartar los papeles de la mesa y dejar en ella la botella que llevaba en la mano. El diario de Neji cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo y Hinata tuvo que esforzarse para evitar desviar la mirada del rostro de Naruto.

Naruto no parecía haberse percatado del precioso volumen encuadernado en cuero, pero ella lo podía ver por el rabillo del ojo, con su portada rubí, extendido encima de las hojas de papel desperdigadas. Naruto pareció interpretar el terror en sus ojos abiertos como miedo a la represalia y dijo:

—No soy hombre que deja escapar oportunidades, sobre todo si se me debe una noche de bodas.

Ella no sabía qué hacer. El deseo de recoger el diario y ocultarlo en la espalda le hacía temblar los dedos, pero no quería llamar la atención de Naruto, entretanto, Naruto profería amenazas, su voz, siempre profunda y afable, se había transformado en un susurro ronco, y sus ojos brillaban como los carbones azules de la parte más ardiente de la hoguera. El fular negro no era más que una bufanda para proteger su cuello del frío, atado con verdadera dejadez, con un nudo torcido. Llevaba una camisa oscura abierta hasta la mitad del pecho y gotas de agua se aferraban a los rizos que asomaban por ella. El algodón se adhería a sus hombros formando manchas de humedad, y casi se podía ver cómo desprendía vapor a causa de la temperatura y el acaloramiento. Su temor personal se veía enfrentado al temor de que Naruto descubriera lo que sabía, y le irritaba verse preocupada por su propia seguridad cuando tenía la oportunidad de vengarse del asesino de Neji.

Desplazando las manos por la superficie de la mesa que quedaba a su espalda, Hinata revolvió sigilosamente entre los papeles desparramados. Debía esforzarse en desviar la atención de Naruto de tan revelador diario y parecía estar lográndolo, puesto que él la miraba a ella, sólo a ella. Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar el borde del escritorio, Naruto se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el banco de madera. Tocó su capa y dijo:

—Al parecer esta noche ha salido.

—¿Por qué lo dice?

—Su capa está húmeda. —Arrojó su pesado gabán de lana encima de la capa con un gesto que Hinata consideró de lo más sugerente—. Y ha empezado a llover hace muy poco.

—Fui a dar un paseo.

Naruto dio un golpecito con el pie a las botas de Hinata, cubiertas de barro.

—¿Por el barro?

Ladeando la cabeza, Hinata respondió:

—Exactamente igual que usted.

—Es usted una mujer engreída e inteligente. Además de descarada. —Para ser un hombre tan corpulento, se movía con gracilidad. Seguidamente se sentó en el banco de madera de tal forma que parecía que tuviera intención de permanecer en él durante un buen rato.

A pesar de que Naruto quedaba casi en su totalidad oculto por el alto respaldo del banco, Hinata pudo ver cómo sus manos agarraban sus botas de trabajo una a una y se las quitaban de un tirón.

Se quedó mirándolo fijamente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

—Me quito las botas —respondió, sin que ella se hubiera dado cuenta de que había formulado la pregunta en voz alta—. Estoy mojado, tengo frío, y me gustaría pasar la noche a solas con mi mujer, y así he informado a Jiraiya.

No podía creer que Naruto le hablara tan tranquilo y en tono tan provocador. Entonces le vino a la cabeza la imagen del Zorro indio. El acecho, la vigilancia de la víctima que, sin darse cuenta, acababa cayendo en la trampa, tan sólo una breve carrera y la victoria final del zorro. Tragó saliva para humedecer su garganta, de repente seca. Quería decir algo, pero no se le ocurría nada que pudiera afectar a Naruto, él esperaba, acechaba a su presa, y ella sabía que su huida dependía de su rapidez y destreza. Se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para recoger el diario y guardarlo en el bolsillo de su falda. Seguidamente se dejó guiar por el pánico hacia la puerta. Apresó el pomo entre las palmas de sus manos, empapadas en sudor, e intentó girarlo, pero éstas resbalaron en el frío metal.

La puerta estaba cerrada con llave.

¿Formaba aquello parte de la trampa de Naruto? No, lo más probable es que Jiraiya hubiera querido otorgar a su señor y su nueva señora algo de privacidad. Introdujo la mano en el bolso en busca de la llave, pero las palabras que Naruto dijo a continuación la hicieron detenerse.

—Los contrabandistas están trabajando esta noche en la costa. ¿Sabe usted algo de esto?

La llave resbaló por sus dedos temblorosos y cayó al suelo haciendo un clic. Se puso de rodillas, la buscó a tientas, la encontró, se levantó e intentó introducirla en el cerrojo.

—Señorita Hyuga, le he hecho una pregunta. —Naruto se reclinó en la parte superior del banco y fijó su mirada en ella—. ¿O quizá debería llamarle señora?

Se esforzó para parecer inocente, como si huir de la habitación fuera un acto de lo más normal, y él no se mostró sorprendido.

—¿Se va?

«No demuestres miedo —se dijo a sí misma—. Mira al zorro fijamente a los ojos.»

—Sí —gritó, sonriendo ininterrumpidamente para contrarrestar cualquier impresión cobarde que hubiera suscitado.

—Puede hacerlo, claro está, pero va a resultar algo violento.

La sonrisa se disipó de su rostro.

—¿Por qué lo dice?

—Porque me veré forzado a perseguirla y hacerla volver. No creo que se vaya a ver muy bien encima de mis hombros cuando crucemos el bar.

—Gritaré. Jiraiya no se lo permitirá.

—¿Ah, no? —Siempre había creído que Naruto era engreído, y en aquel momento se lo estaba ganando a pulso—. Jiraiya jamás interferiría, oiga lo que oiga.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, vio la satisfacción en su cara y le dio lo mismo. Quería correr, tenía que correr, tenía que intentarlo, así que metió la llave en la cerradura, le dio una vuelta y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Naruto masculló:

—¡Mierda! —Pero ella no miró atrás. Salió de la habitación como si... como si un tigre la estuviera persiguiendo.

Y así era.

La alcanzó antes de que pudiera llegar a la escalera y se la llevó a cuestas, agarrándola con el brazo por la cintura. Ella gritó, con fuerza y estridentemente, pero su lamento resonó en la escalera y el salón vacío. Naruto se quedó en el lugar lo suficiente como para confirmar su advertencia. Jiraiya no la rescataría. Ella era su esposa, y Jiraiya la dejaría al cargo del hombre que creía ser su marido.

—¿Satisfecha? —le gritó a la oreja.

Ella la emprendió a patadas con Naruto, sus tacones rebotaban en los muslos de él quien, sin rechistar, la cambió de lado y volvió a la habitación. Hinata se retorcía en un intento desesperado por darle un golpe con el codo, el puño, lo que fuera, pero no lo lograba alcanzar, y finalmente entraron en la habitación. Cerrando la puerta de una patada, Naruto la llevó a la cama de Enrique VIII y la dejó caer sobre el colchón de doscientas plumas de ganso. HInata se vio rodeada por su esponjosidad, que le impedía enderezarse y abalanzarse sobre Naruto. Él se echó encima de ella, torciéndole el pie, por lo que ella dio un grito de dolor.

—Mujer estúpida —rugió, irguiéndose y enderezándole el pie.

Ella le clavó el pie en el estómago. Él se dobló en dos. Hinata logró pasar por encima de él, en dirección a su libertad. Él la volvió a alcanzar y salió rodando, llevándosela consigo.

—Mujer idiota, idiota —repetía, y a ella le consoló el hecho de que parecía algo falto de aliento.

Entonces la besó. Hinata se dio cuenta de que lo de antes sólo había sido un aperitivo. Ahora Naruto estaba enfadado. Introdujo bruscamente su lengua en la boca de Hinata y cuando ella intentó morderle, Naruto levantó la cabeza, la miró fijamente a los ojos y le dijo:

—Si me muerdes, tomaré represalias. —Ella se estremeció y él lo notó, tendido encima de ella, y sonrió mostrando sus dientes blancos—. Y jamás hago promesas que no pueda cumplir.

Cuando Naruto acercó sus labios a los de ella, Hinata quería oponer resistencia pero él se había encargado de advertirle acerca de sí mismo y de su ira. Lo hacía intencionadamente, pensó Hinata, tumbarse sobre ella con su enorme cuerpo, de forma que mirara donde mirara sólo podía verlo a él. El olor a aire fresco, lluvia y brezo llenaba sus pulmones, y ahí estaba él. El calor de una forja de hierro la cubría, y ahí estaba él. El sonido del latir de un corazón llegaba a sus oídos, y ahí estaba él. No podía ser el latido de su propio corazón porque iba desmesuradamente rápido, sobre todo después de la forma en que él la había besado.

Porque ella jamás se había prestado a semejante rapto. Cuando él se introdujo en su boca con la lengua, ella mantuvo los ojos abiertos y apretó fuertemente los dientes.

A él no pareció importarle. Cerró los ojos como si ella no significara amenaza alguna para él, y a ella le fastidió saber que aquello podía ser cierto. Él procedió a explorar la humedad interior del labio de Hinata, encontrando zonas jamás exploradas y reconociéndolas. La lengua de Naruto recorrió los resaltos de sus dientes y cuando ella sacudió la cabeza para sacárselo de encima, él pronunció una única palabra:

—¡Hinata! —¡Como si fuera una niña!

Hinata puso el puño en alto e intentó golpearlo por aquella impertinencia, pero ella pareció infundirle algo de respeto, puesto que él se apresuró a capturar sus muñecas con una mano y a colocarlas encima de su cabeza. Ella intentó liberarse pero se sentía atrapada entre las plumas y sus forcejeos la hundían todavía más en el colchón. Agitó las piernas en señal de inútil protesta y el pánico se apoderó de ella. Jamás se había sentido tan indefensa y fuera de control. Ella no quería aquel beso.

Entonces Naruto le tocó el pecho y, en comparación, el beso le pareció un juego inocente. El tejido de lana de su corpiño era muy fino, así que poco la podía proteger de sus caricias. Naruto procedió a explorar su curva inferior. A cada nuevo contacto, Hinata se quedaba sin respiración. Al fin cerró los ojos, demasiado avergonzada para soportar semejantes acciones. En ese momento advirtió que las manos de Naruto estaban ocupadas en algún otro lugar y ella no podía imaginar... se aventuró a mirar y tenía la boca allí. Permaneció inmóvil. Apenas podía hablar, pero logró mascullar:

—¿Qué está haciendo?

Sin levantar la cabeza, Naruto prosiguió lamiendo la fina tela del sujetador, hasta dejarla oscura y húmeda. Entonces respondió:

—Me estoy dando una alegría, y a usted también, espero.

—¡Impertinente! —Respiró profundamente, indignada, pero aquello acercó todavía más su pecho al rostro de Naruto y ella se apresuró a hacerse lo más inalcanzable posible.

Naruto la empezó a mordisquear y ella dijo:

—¿Alegría? ¿Por qué tendría que estar dándome una alegría?

Tomando la tela, y el pezón que emergía debajo, entre sus dedos, Naruto empezó a acariciar su piel hasta que la fricción hizo que se retorciera para poder escapar, o quizá para acercársele más. Sus mitades inferiores estaban cada vez más cerca y Hinata empezó a percibir una serie de alteraciones en su cuerpo. Alteraciones que no quería admitir, ni que él percibiese.

—¿Nota algo? —preguntó él.

—Pues claro —dijo ella bruscamente, apretando las piernas para aliviar un inexplicable y repentino arrebato de placer—. ¿Cómo no voy a notarlo si está usted encima de mí?

—No me refiero a aquí —dijo, poniendo sus pechos con una mano— sino aquí. —¡Y le puso la mano derecha justo entre las piernas!—. ¿No siente un cosquilleo?

Naruto avanzó con sus dedos por su montículo y los dispuso para hacerlos encajar. Si no tenía cuidado, introduciría uno de sus dedos en su ranura y Hinata tendría que quitárselo de encima.

Un dedo... dos dedos... extendió la mano para sacárselo de encima pero olvidó su cometido antes de poder ejecutarlo. Hinata hundió los talones en el colchón y arqueó la espalda, y Naruto murmuró:

—Por ahí dentro ya debería estar tensa, y quizá ya esté usted mojada.

—¿Mojada? —dijo ella, tomando aire—. ¿Por qué debería estarlo?

Un simple movimiento de dedos desató la humedad de la que él estaba hablando.

—En los rizos entre sus piernas. ¿Lo nota?

—No.

—Mentirosa.

Ella era una mentirosa, pero no entendía cómo estaba reaccionando su cuerpo ni por qué, del mismo modo que tampoco entendía por qué a él le afectaba tan poco.

¿O quizá no fuera así? Naruto no cesaba de presionar las caderas hacia delante, moviéndolas lentamente de un lado a otro, como si necesitara aliviar una picadura o masajear una zona dolorida. Ella se estremeció, parecía poseer un conocimiento muy antiguo que luchaba por emerger de las oscuridades. Quería moverse como él, era como si ya hubiera bailado aquel ritmo antes, a pesar de que, en realidad, no lo había hecho jamás. Hinata se avergonzó del modo en que susurró su nombre.

—Leighton.

—Naruto —dijo él.

—¿Cómo?

—Es mi nombre de pila. Puede llamarme así.

Frunciendo el ceño, Hinata se preguntó por qué la voz de Naruto parecía tener cierta intención, pero él logró distraerla con sus movimientos. La agresión había mutado y la indignación inicial de Hinata se había transformado en algo más suave. Así que cuando Naruto acercó su boca a su oreja, Hinata se estremeció.

Delicadamente, Naruto pregunto:

—¿Por qué está aquí? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué es lo que sabe?

Hinata abrió desmesuradamente los ojos para después cerrarlos, mientras trataba de responder coherentemente. Fue entonces cuando vio su rostro. Aquella mirada inteligente no concordaba con la pasión que simulaba, y entonces se dio cuenta de que la estaba engañando. La estaba manipulando, y ella se lo estaba permitiendo. Había estado a punto de traicionar a Neji por un momento de placer y una falsa seguridad.

¿Qué tenía aquel hombre que le había hecho querer besarlo cuando todo indicaba que era culpable? Lo que su mente sabía no parecía importar, puesto que su cuerpo continuaba deseándolo. ¿Quizá creía poder encontrar refugio entre sus brazos? ¿Quizá soñaba con que la protegería de la verdad?

O peor todavía, ¿se veía a sí misma como la compañera del zorro? Porque a menos que anduviera con cuidado, podía convertirse en un bocado más para aquella bestia hambrienta.

Venenosa como una cobra, Hinata murmuró:

—Sé que lo mató. Usted mató a mi hermano.

Naruto se echó hacia atrás, dejando libre la mitad del cuerpo de Hinata, pero ella no cometió el error de intentar escapar.

—¿Está usted loca? —preguntó—. ¿Por qué querría matar a Neji?

—Usted es el líder de los contrabandistas.

—¿Es eso lo que usted cree? —Delicadamente, Naruto se acercó de nuevo a Hinata y le apartó el cabello de la frente—. Querida, yo no soy el líder de los contrabandistas. Soy el hombre asignado para capturarlos.

Hinata se rió de sí misma por habérselo medio creído y dijo sarcásticamente:

—Hubo un tiempo en el que lo hubiera creído. Brillante, ambicioso, astuto y valiente. Así lo describía Neji.

Una media sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Naruto.

—Su hermano era un hombre inteligente.

—Ah, usted es tal como dijo Neji. Cuando me comunicaron la muerte de mi hermano nunca dudé de que usted me ayudaría. Sólo que Neji jamás se percató de que usted, además, es adinerado, poderoso, distinguido y —por Dios santo, casi se le escapa atractivo— condescendiente.

—Yo no soy —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros— condescendiente.

—Claro que no —dijo ella, burlándose de él—. Así que su campaña para disuadirme y asustarme no era nada más que su forma de demostrar su interés por mi dolor por la muerte de Neji.

—Mi campaña para... —Se irguió y la miró a los ojos—. Son todo imaginaciones suyas.

—Su secretario se burlaba de mí y me menospreciaba cada vez que acudía a usted.

Naruto frunció la boca.

—¿Danzo se burlaba de usted? Lo reprenderé por ello.

—Cuando le iba a ver y tenía que esperar, siempre veía a esos jóvenes señores entrando y saliendo de su despacho.

—¿También ellos se portaron mal con usted?

—No, ellos siempre se mostraron muy respetuosos, pero los solía ver merodeando por mi barrio, y mi barrio no es un lugar muy frecuentado por hombres respetables.

Naruto hizo una mueca de dolor.

—¿Los reconoció?

Hinata asintió triunfante.

—A pesar de sus disfraces.

Hinata jamás lo había visto tan incómodo. Naruto lo admitió:

—Tenían instrucciones de vigilarla y asegurarse de que no ocurriera nada que pusiera en peligro su seguridad. —Le dio un golpecito en la boca con el dedo índice—. No vive en un barrio seguro y sólo quería protegerla.

Ella soltó una carcajada, una risa nítida y aguda de dolor.

—Mejor digamos que sus jóvenes hombres han vendido sus almas para sacar tajada de los beneficios del contrabando. El contrabando que tiene lugar en su propiedad.

Se expresaba con indignación.

—¿De verdad me cree tan inconsciente? No sería tan estúpido como para usar mis tierras.

Ella lo miró fijamente, apretando los labios y procurando ignorar la ternura que se había apoderado de ellos.

La ternura que Naruto había suscitado con sus falsos besos.

—No me cree, ¿verdad? —Naruto parecía sorprendido—. ¿Qué creía que iba a hacer con usted?

De repente le vino a la cabeza la visión del cuerpo torturado de Neji, y luego notó con su propio cuerpo que Naruto se estremecía.

—¿Matarla? ¿Creía que la quería asesinar?

Moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, Naruto dijo:

—Míreme. Míreme bien. ¿De verdad me cree capaz de hacerle daño?

Ella todavía podía ver el zorro acechando en sus ojos. Naruto quería devorarla, sí, pero por primera vez se afrontaba al hecho de que aquél podía ser un bocado sensual. Hinata tragó saliva Naruto había observado que su garganta se movía, su hambre parecía haber suscitado una ferocidad parecida en ella.

Él no la iba a matar, peor todavía, Hinata ya no creía que fuera el asesino de Neji. Aunque en el fondo sabía que Naruto era culpable, pero aquella única y poco convincente explicación había hecho mella en su corazón, y creía en él.

Naruto gimió.

—Hinata. —Su boca se abalanzó en picado hacia ella y dibujó un collar de besos en su cuello y pendientes de perla en cada oreja.

Después de que Naruto le soltara las manos, Hinata permaneció inmóvil, horrorizada por su propia sumisión. Entonces Naruto la besó en la boca y la convirtió en algo más que sumisa. Hinata le devolvió el beso, abriendo la boca voluntariamente. Incluso se atrevió a introducir la lengua en su boca, y Naruto se dejó llevar, alentándola con las manos que acariciaban sus hombros. De repente, la ropa de Hinata era demasiado gruesa, cada vez más gruesa, y cuando él apartó las mangas de sus brazos, ella le ayudó.

De repente, el frío aire de la habitación amenazaba la piel acalorada de Hinata, y fue en aquel momento cuando pareció recobrar la cordura. Jamás se había encontrado a solas con un hombre totalmente vestido, y todavía menos con uno que se hubiera despojado de las botas y el abrigo, cuya bufanda hubiera sido arrojada al borde de la cama y cuya camisa se hubiera abierto como por arte de magia hasta la cintura.

—Milord —susurró Hinata.

—Milady —la imitó socarronamente.

—Esto no está nada bien.

—¡Desde luego que no! —Se echó hacia atrás simulando estar ofendido—. Si yo fuera correcto, haría lo incorrecto.

Hinata no supo qué responder, pero mientras le quitaba la camisa a Naruto dijo:

—No voy a ser el juguete de un noble.

—Nunca me han gustado los juguetes. Siempre fui demasiado responsable para ellos. —Acarició los pechos de Hinata, ahora al descubierto, con el dedo—. Pero creo que podría aprender a jugar con usted.

Hinata dejó de respirar. ¿Cómo podía permitir que su pecho se inflara y desinflara mientras la mano de Naruto se cernía sobre éste, alentándola a transgredir?

—No estamos casados. No podemos dormir en la misma cama.

La boca de Naruto esbozó una tierna sonrisa.

—Nos casaremos.

—¿Cree usted que he perdido mi juicio? —rio brusca y cruelmente—. Yo soy demasiado pobre y usted demasiado noble.

—Querida, ¿es que usted no se ha enterado? Soy lo suficientemente rico para los dos—. Por un instante pareció que Hinata no se lo creía y él se dio cuenta de ello, así que dijo—: Mírelo desde el punto de vista de un contrabandista. Cuando estemos casados, no va a poder testificar en mi contra. Una esposa no puede testificar en contra de su marido.

Hinata no sabía qué la había sorprendido más, si su imprudente seguridad o la velocidad a la que le había desabrochado la camisa.

—Es usted la primera mujer que conozco que duda de mi integridad —dijo él.

Expectante, Hinata preguntó:

—¿Y ello le cohíbe?

Naruto pospuso momentáneamente su asalto al honor de Hinata. Pensó y respondió:

—En absoluto. Me hace sentir más libre.

Cuando Naruto le quitó la camisa y se quedó mirándola, su cuerpo se puso rígido. Los labios de Naruto se abrieron ligeramente mientras la contemplaba, de forma totalmente inconsciente, Hinata imaginó la boca de Naruto allí, y de repente los pezones se le pusieron rígidos.

Naruto no desviaba su mirada de los pezones de Hinata, si algo tenía claro, era que el zorro continuaba merodeando detrás de su fachada. Entonces Naruto dijo:

—En cualquier caso, no me gustaría pensar que usted va a levantar muros entre usted y yo, ni siquiera en su cabeza. —En un tono que ocultaba la importancia de su revelación, dijo—: Yo soy el capitán.

**CHAN CHAN CHAN, JAJAJ QUE LES PARECIO, ¿OBTENDRA NARUTO EL CUERPO DE HINATA?, ¿Qué ES LO QUE PIENSA HACER HINATA? ¿VERDADERAMENTE NARUTO SERÁ EL ASESINO DE NEJI? ESTAS INCOGNITAS SE RESOLVERAN MUY PRONTO, MIENTRAS TANTO ESPERO QUE VERDADERAMENTE ESTEN DISFRUTANDO SU LECTURA. CUALQUIER DUDA, SUGERENCIA, REPROCHE O JITOMATAZO ES BIENVENIDO. ES MUY LINDO Y AGRADABLE RECIBIR SUS REVIEWS, ESPERO RECIBIR MUCHOS MÁS. **

**QUIERO DARLE LAS GRACIAS A **Princezz Inuyoukai Y lilipili **POR SUS REVIEWS, ME DA MUCHO GUSTO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y ESPERO CONTINUEN ESCRIBIENDOME Y SIGAN CON LA LECTURA, **Princezz Inuyoukai **PRONTO SE RESOLVERAN ESAS INCOGNITAS, ESPERO QUE NO TE DECEPCIONEN.**

**SIN MÁS QUE DECIR HASTA LA PROXIMA SUBIRE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO EL LUNES, SI TENGO MÁS REVIEWS JIJI ESPERO MUCHOS COMENTARIOS CUIDENSE MUCHO, LOS QUIERO CHAITO.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA AMIGOS AQUÍ LES DEJO EL TERCER CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, Y QUE LA DISFRUTEN, EL DIA MIERCOLES SUBIRE DOS CAPITULOS PARA QUE NO SE QUEDEN CON LA DUDA MUCHO TIEMPO JAJA, POR CIERTO ESTE CAPITULO TIENE LEMMON, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO Y SEGUIR RECIBIENDO SUS COMENTARIOS YA QUE ESO ES LO QUE ME ANIMA Y MOTIVA A CONTINUAR SUBIENDO MIS HISTORIAS, Y NO SABEN LO FELIZ QUE ME HACE. SIN MAS POR EL MOMENTO DISFRUTEN DE SU LECTURA**.

**PD: LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENCEN Y LA HISTORIA ESTA BASADA EN LA NOVELA DE CHRISTINA DODD**_**.**_

Capítulo 3

Hinata se sobresaltó tanto como si Naruto le hubiera anunciado que Danzo luchaba por Konoha; es más, lo último le hubiera parecido más probable. En su diario, Neji mencionaba al capitán continuamente; el capitán dirigía todas las operaciones en las que Neji había participado, el capitán era audaz y atrevido, astuto e inteligente y era el hombre que Neji había adorado, y Hinata jamás hubiera imaginado que Naruto, con sus maneras conservadoras, pudiera ser una figura tan impresionante como el capitán.

Entonces miró al hombre que tenía enfrente. Aquella noche Naruto no se había mostrado conservador. Había sido travieso como un contrabandista, o como el mismo capitán, el Naruto que ella había conocido en Konoha había sido suplantado, al menos aquella noche, por otro Naruto, aquel hombre que utilizaba cualquier arma para salirse con la suya. Sí, aquel Naruto podía ser el capitán, o Kyubi.

Al término de sus reflexiones, Hinata se dio cuenta de que Naruto le miraba el rostro con el mismo interés que había demostrado por sus pechos.

—Usted sabe quién es el capitán. Dudo que su hermano se lo contara, así que ¿cómo lo sabe?

—Porque soy una fisgona. —Mintió sin dudarlo y se sintió orgullosa de su respuesta. Pero él no le quitaba los ojos de encima, recorría su mente con la mirada en busca de culpabilidad. Y la encontró, cómo no, y ella se estremeció, desde la cintura hasta la cabeza.

En lugar de interrogarla, Naruto hizo un gesto de admiración con la cabeza.

—Una fisgona. Me lo tendría que haber figurado.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —preguntó Hinata indignada. Podría haber protestado más, pero no quería que Naruto creyera que estaba siendo deshonrosa pero aquello era preferible a que se diera cuenta de que tenía el diario de Neji en el bolsillo, muy cerca de la mano de Naruto.

—Quiero decir que... —la besó fuertemente en los labios—, usted es una mujer increíble.

—Por favor. —Hinata apartó a Naruto con la mano—. No quiero seguir con esto.

—¿De verdad?

—He cambiado de opinión.

—Como quiera.

Naruto se apartó y Hinata se cubrió el cuerpo con las manos, mirándolo con desconfianza, se había rendido demasiado pronto aquel hombre que afirmaba ser el capitán. El capitán, según el diario de Neji, tenía mucho que ver con su homónimo, ya que una vez hincaba los dientes en una situación, no la dejaba escapar.

El diario de Neji, bajó la vista y vio que el cuero rojo sobresalía por entre su camisa azul marino.

Él también lo vio. Abrió los ojos y arqueó las cejas inquisitivamente.

—¿Qué es esto?

Su mano trató de alcanzar el diario pero Hinata lo cogió por la muñeca.

—Nada.

—¿Nada? Es un libro. —Naruto la miró con el ceño fruncido—. Hinata, ¿me está intentando ocultar algo?

—¿A qué se refiere?

—A ese libro que me contará todos sus secretos, ¿verdad?

—¡No!

—Todo lo que quiero saber está ahí dentro —dijo, moviendo los dedos, cada vez más cerca—. Es una novela, ¿verdad?

Hinata estaba tan desconcertada que tan sólo pudo repetir sus palabras, como si fuera un loro.

—¿Una novela?

—Una de esas novelas rosa malas. —Hinata no podía detenerlo, Naruto tenía la mano en el cuaderno, dispuesto a sacarlo de su bolsillo.

—Déjeme leerlo y quizá pueda aprender lo suficiente como para lograr seducirla la próxima vez.

Si Naruto lo leía, aprendería tanto que no la tendría que volver a seducir jamás, ya que hallaría respuesta a todas sus preguntas, pero Hinata todavía no confiaba en él. Por lo menos en lo que se refería al diario de Neji y a la información que éste contenía.

Descartó la idea de sacárselo de encima como si fuera un oso que intenta espantar las moscas, y sacó el diario del bolsillo. Desesperada, decidió arriesgarse y para ello decidió utilizar su honor.

Puso su mano en el pecho desnudo de Naruto y este postergó su cometido de abrir el diario. Se le cerraron los ojos, la mano de Hinata inició un movimiento ascendente y descendente y él respiró hondo. No era tan controlado como ella creía; todavía quería poseerla. Resultaba evidente por la forma en que fruncía la boca y la inmóvil imperturbabilidad con el que aguardaba el próximo movimiento.

Avanzando lentamente por su esternón con la palma de la mano, Hinata se detuvo en una cicatriz blanca justo encima de las costillas.

—¿Y esto?

—A veces, alguien demuestra tener razones para sentirse resentido con el capitán y pretende acabar con él. —Naruto puso su mano encima de la de Hinata e interrumpió el febril movimiento de su mano—. El tipo que me hizo esto tuvo más suerte que los demás. —Naruto apartó la mano de Hinata de su pecho, la examinó y luego la estrechó con la suya—. Veo que tiene más bien poca experiencia en estos asuntos, así que le recomiendo que si prefiere que permanezcamos honrados, mejor será que tenga quietecitas las manos. —Devolvió la mano de Hinata a su regazo, le dio unas palmaditas y le dijo—: También estaría muy bien que se cubriera con algo.

Volvió a centrar su atención en el libro, se disponía a abrirlo, pero ella lo agarró por el antebrazo.

Naruto permaneció inmóvil, nada se movía en su rostro, nada se movía en su cuerpo y no abrió el diario, justo lo que ella quería, pero no podía depender únicamente de aquella inactividad, así que posó su mano en uno de sus bíceps. Ahí su piel era más delicada, de textura suave, y la acarició con la punta de los dedos. Los músculos se empezaron a mostrar bajo la palma de su mano y, fascinada, deslizó la mano hasta llegar al hombro de Naruto.

Con lenta parsimonia, Naruto dejó caer el libro en el colchón, a continuación la miró, y ella pudo ver en él el apetito del zorro. Imitándola, Naruto posó la mano en el hombro de Hinata y, lentamente, la fue empujando hasta tumbarla encima de la almohada.

—Le he dado una oportunidad para pensar —dijo—. Ahora deje de pensar mientras yo disfruto.

Su aliento le acariciaba las mejillas y notó una leve palpitación en sus venas. Podía notarla en las puntas de sus dedos, en su nariz, sus orejas, sus pies y todas sus extremidades estaban sometidas a la fuerza de la influencia de Naruto, que continuaba con la mano en su espalda. Aquello la asustó, el poder de Naruto, y reconsideró su plan de acción, a fin de cuentas, Naruto había soltado el diario...

—¿Uzumaki?

—Naruto —la corrigió.

—Creo que no deberíamos continuar.

—No, no. —Le puso el dedo en los labios—. No está permitido pensar. Limítese a sentir. —Naruto la estrechó entre sus brazos e hizo que sus cuerpos se acercaran—. Siéntalo.

Las curvas de Hinata se fundieron en la firme estructura del pecho de Naruto, la moldeaba a su deseo, arrebatándole el sentido de la individualidad y creando una nueva criatura, mezcla de hombre y mujer al mismo tiempo.

Pero Hinata no podía permitir que aquello ocurriera, todavía no ya que tenía una misión, tenía que cumplir con su deber y no podía permitir que Naruto la distrajera de tal forma que corriera el riesgo de fracasar en su cometido, por lo que luchó para no perder la razón y, moviéndose con cuidado para no llamar la atención de Naruto, tiró el diario de Neji de la cama.

Al caer dio un golpe seco contra el suelo y Naruto se detuvo, de repente, alertado, a pesar de que la voz le temblaba se atrevió a decir:

—Creo que me gustaría que me besara.

Naruto volvió a concentrar su atención en ella, a la misma velocidad con la que la había perdido antes.

—¿De verdad? —ronroneó Naruto, y pasándole la mano entre el cabello, la sujetó firmemente y la besó.

Tras besarla, no fue necesario que la continuara sujetando, ya que por el lujo de sus besos, Hinata hubiera hecho cualquier cosa, hubiera sido cualquier cosa que él quisiera, pero Naruto no parecía tener suficiente con su obediencia, al contrario aquello provocó en él un arrebato de afecto. Empezó a acariciarle la mandíbula hasta llegar a la barbilla, el cuello y la clavícula, le acarició los brazos, le cogió las manos y las alzó en el aire.

—Mire —se apresuró a decir Naruto—. Fíjese en la forma en que nuestros dedos se entrelazan. Así estarán nuestros cuerpos pronto.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Naruto, Hinata se fijó en sus dedos, sus dedos se hallaban entre los de él, bien separados entre ellos por la amplitud de sus nudillos. En aquel momento, Hinata se percató de la fuerza superior de Naruto, su tamaño, la facilidad con que la manejaba, de repente, le asaltó la idea de la precariedad de su situación, el saber que si permitía que aquello ocurriera, jamás podría recuperarse. Si se fundía con Naruto, ¿recuperaría su forma original o siempre llevaría algo de él en su corazón?

Además, volvió a echar un vistazo al tamaño de la mano de Naruto, aquello le acabaría doliendo, tanto física y mentalmente, la cambiaría, y se estremeció de pánico.

—No podemos seguir adelante con esto. No funcionaría.

—Funcionará. Le prometo que funcionará.

Entonces se percató de otra cosa Naruto la cogía de una mano mientras que con la otra apretaba y acariciaba los lugares en que los nervios están a flor de piel. Naruto sabía cómo hacer que le gustara; la asustaba y hacía que quisiera más al mismo tiempo.

Aquel hombre era un experto en todo lo que hacía, su mano jugueteaba con la de Hinata, si era el contrabandista, tenía que ser el mejor. Si era el capitán, acabaría encontrando a su hombre. Si era su amante, ella estaría satisfecha cuando terminaran.

—Confíe en mí —dijo con voz suave Naruto.

—¿Se detendrá si se lo pido?

—Haré cualquier cosa que desee.

Sobre todo, tras lograr que ella le deseara con todo su cuerpo. Despacio, Hinata asintió:

—Confiaré en usted, por el momento.

—Algo es algo. —Naruto le soltó las manos y las utilizó para quitarle el vestido por las caderas. Sus calzas blancas, atadas a la cintura, le llegaban hasta las rodillas y eran tan finas que dejaban ver el color oscuro entre sus muslos. Cuando Naruto la miró, Hinata se puso roja e intentó cubrir su cuerpo con las manos.

—No lo haga.

Naruto la cogió por las muñecas.

—He soñado mucho con su cuerpo y es mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba.

Sorprendida y ligeramente enfadada, Hinata le preguntó:

—¿Había pensado en esto?

—Por supuesto. —La miró fijamente a los ojos—. ¿Usted no?

Hinata quería negarlo, decirle que no había pensado jamás en ello, ¿verdad? Jamás había pensado en cómo se sentiría si la besara. Jamás se había estremecido con el pensamiento de su cuerpo contra el de Naruto. Pero no encontraba las palabras para poder decírselo. Le brillaban los ojos, cada vez más, y resoplaba cual gato que acaba de detectar el desmoronamiento de su presa.

El perfume de la bestia llenaba sus fosas nasales, y Hinata aseguró:

—Creo que usted no me gusta.

—No pretendo gustarle. Prefiero no formar parte de una emoción tan insignificante como ésa. —Las calzas cedieron ante las manos de Naruto, que la despojó de ellas y de las medias en un único y eficiente gesto.

Su desnudez la dejó sin respiración.

La desnudez de Naruto la dejó sin habla, jamás había visto un hombre desnudo en su vida. Ahora entendía por qué, si los hombres como Naruto fueran por la calle sólo con su sonrisa, las mujeres como ella no tendrían más remedio que unirse a ellos en el sentido más básico de la palabra. Tras verlo, Hinata olvidó su timidez y fascinada, le tocó el pecho. Era ancho, repleto de gruesos pelos rizados y retorcidos, y se extendía, sinuoso, desde los vastos y tersos músculos hasta las ondulaciones de sus costillas. Los músculos del abdomen también estaban tensos, la fuerza quedaba implícita en la estructura bajo su piel.

¿Cómo había conseguido semejante cuerpo un noble? Alejó su mano de él. Cargando barriles de brandy en noches sin luna.

Naruto dio un suspiro parecido a la indignación.

—Piensa demasiado. —Y la besó.

Los juegos se habían terminado. Su propósito quedaba claro. Él la deseaba, quería que Hinata lo deseara, quería poseerla, quería verla jadear, extasiada y sin conciencia, primero la besó suavemente, casi sin tocarle los labios, a continuación, su lengua buscó la suya. Mientras tanto, recorría con sus manos sus pechos, su estómago y finalmente lo que se ocultaba entre sus piernas.

En aquella ocasión no era como antes, cuando él la tocaba y su vestido y sus enaguas se interponían entre ellos. Ahora los dedos de Naruto tiraban de sus rizos y se introducían entre los pliegues de su carne.

Horrorizada, apartó su boca de la de Naruto.

—Deténgase —dijo Hinata entre dientes. Él no respondió, y tampoco se detuvo. La tocaba delicadamente.

Sus párpados cada vez eran más pesados, hasta cerrarse casi por completo.

—Por favor.

—Por favor, ¿qué?

No podía recordarlo, sólo podía repetirlo.

—Por favor.

—¿Quiere que pare?

A Hinata le sorprendió su propia indecisión.

—¡Sí!

—Como usted quiera.

Obedeció con tanta facilidad, que Hinata tendría que haber sospechado algo, en lugar de ello, dio un suspiro de alivio —¿o era decepción?— cuando Naruto finalmente apartó la mano.

A continuación Naruto presionó su cuerpo contra el suyo, desplazando la rodilla entre sus piernas para mantenerlas separadas. Aquello no era lo que ella había planeado, aquello no era lo que ella quería. Era demasiado íntimo, demasiado sexual, demasiado pronto.

No podía creer que aquello le estuviera pasando a ella, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. No se atrevió a oponer resistencia, todo aquello todavía se le hacía demasiado extraño.

Intentó mantener las piernas cerradas, mientras Naruto utilizaba su rodilla para mantenerlas extendidas. Los fuertes músculos del muslo de Naruto se estremecían contra los de ella, y fue entonces cuando tomó conciencia de algo increíble. La sutil exploración que había llevado a cabo con su dedo la había excitado, pero ella no había osado moverse. Cuando él la tocaba con semejante sensibilidad, era como si él fuera un pintor y ella su cuadro. Pero la ofensiva del muslo de Naruto la había alentado a buscar su propio placer. Ella se desplazó delicadamente debajo de él y se aferró a su pierna, primero vacilante, luego con creciente seguridad, y él la alentó ejerciendo la presión adecuada.

—Eso es —susurró Naruto—. Tome lo que necesite, deme todo lo que tenga.

Ligeramente cohibida, Hinata pudo reprimir los gemidos antes de que pudieran escaparse de su garganta.

Aquello a Naruto no le gustó, y logró abrir la boca de Hinata con el impulso de su lengua.

—Déjeme oírlo todo. Quiero saber qué es lo que siente.

¿Cómo podía hacerle saber lo que sentía, cuando ni siquiera ella lo sabía? Estaba a punto de estallar, queriendo más sin saber qué era lo que deseaba. Hinata se movió con incluso mayor rapidez, hasta que la humedad de la que él había hablado empapó el muslo de Naruto.

—Aquí está. —Parecía satisfecho y apartó el muslo. Ella musitó una palabra que jamás hubiera admitido conocer. —Yo me ocupo de todo —prometió Naruto, cerniéndose encima de Hinata—. Sujéteme con fuerza y yo cuidaré de usted.

Entonces encajó su pelvis con la de Hinata y volvió a ejercer presión.

—Mejor —dijo Hinata, gimiendo.

—Todavía mejor. —Naruto se recolocó encima de Hinata pero ella logró quitárselo de encima. Aunque esta vez fue para colocarse encima de él.

Hinata respiraba con dificultad. Aquello no mejoraba la situación. Aquello era extraño, molesto.

—Vuélvalo a hacer —dijo él.

—¿Cómo?

—Lo que acaba de hacer. Tómeme. Está preparada. ¿Lo siente?

Ya no podía sentir nada más. Tras sujetar a Naruto por los hombros, Hinata clavó las uñas en su piel. Tenía que detener aquella locura, pero al mismo tiempo toda ella vibraba a su lado, Naruto no se agitaba en demasía, aunque ciertos escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo. Quería que ella tomara las riendas del todo. Como el demonio en persona, quería que ella asumiera la responsabilidad de su propia ruina.

Por un instante, Hinata dudó entre el resentimiento y el asombro, para entonces su cuerpo empezó a sufrir ciertas necesidades. Tenía que terminarlo. Tenía que saberlo.

Tras ejercer presión con los talones, Hinata consiguió apoyar las caderas en la cama. Naruto hizo presión contra ella con la misma intensidad, él se topó con algo en el camino de entrada y, aunque ella intentó batirse en retirada, él la agarró por las caderas y la mantuvo inmóvil y su virginidad se rompió ante su firme avance.

Ella quería recriminárselo, hablarle del dolor, pero se había quedado sin habla, sólo pudo lanzarle una mirada, y cuando él se encontró completamente encima y todo él estuvo dentro de ella, Hinata le mordió la clavícula fuertemente.

Naruto se echó atrás, deshaciendo parte de la presión en que estaban sumidos los dos.

—Eres salvaje y eres mía —dijo sonriendo, sus dientes blancos frente al bronceado de su rostro—. Voy a hacerte muy feliz.

Empezó lentamente, moviendo las caderas hacia atrás y hacia delante, entrando y saliendo a un ritmo pausado que permitió a Hinata acostumbrarse al movimiento. La excitación regresó, erigiéndose de nuevo en su vientre. Quería moverse tal como lo había hecho antes, pero él la contenía para mantener el ritmo que él mismo había establecido.

Hinata necesitaba más. Consideró el esfuerzo de comunicarse, algo que la superaba, pero la frustración le hizo implorar.

—Uzumaki, por favor. Muévete un poco... más rápido... ¿Uzumaki?

El ritmo no cambiaba.

—Naruto.

Aquello la estaba matando. Lentamente, con gran parsimonia, la estaba matando, Naruto no se separaba en ningún momento de su arma, podía utilizarla en cualquier momento.

Todavía desafiante, en busca de las sensaciones, Hinata se retorcía bajo el cuerpo de Naruto.

Naruto la embistió una sola vez, a toda prisa, se detuvo y le sostuvo de tal forma que sólo se tocaban en un punto.

—Naruto —dijo él.

La frustración de Hinata había sobrepasado sus límites.

—Naruto —gritó.

El ritmo cambió, creció, y Hinata elevó las caderas.

—Naruto —repitió.

Hinata gimió:

—Ya está bien.

—Sólo hasta que me conozcas. Hasta que sepa que no vas a olvidarlo.

Hinata levantó la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

—Naruto. Naruto, Naruto, Naruto.

A cada repetición, Naruto aceleraba el ritmo, pero no era suficiente, ella sólo quería más y buscó alivio en la presión.

—No dejes de mirarme —dijo él—. No apartes la vista de mí. Quiero verte. Quiero que me mires.

—¿Ahora?

—Casi.

—¿Ahora?

—¿Lo estás notando?

Una sensación explosiva le golpeó la cabeza,, Hinata arqueó la espalda y estiró las piernas contra él y luchó por cada ápice de placer. Y cuando estuvo lista y descansó, jadeando, contra la almohada, él dijo:

—Soy Naruto Uzumaki. Ahora eres mi mujer. Y creo que te lo voy a volver a demostrar ahora mismo.

**CHAN CHAN CHAN UY QUE LES PARECIO ESTE CAPITULO, OJALA QUE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO Y ESPERO RECIBIR MUCHOS COMENTARIOS QUE ME DEJAN ABANDONADA BUUU, Y SI NO LO HACEN LOS CASTIGARE EN EL NOMBRE DE LA LUNA JAJAJAJA, NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, Y QUIERO AGRADECER A ****Princezz Inuyoukai**** Y A ****lilipili**** POR SUS COMENTARIOS, GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA LECTURA Y ESPERO DE TODO CORAZON QUE LES SIGA GUSTANDO Y SEGUIR RECIBIENDO COMENTARIOS SUYOS. **

**SAYONARA.**


	4. Chapter 4

HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES Y COMO LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA AQUÍ LES DEJOS DOS CAPÍTULOS MAS, EN ESTOS SE DESCUBREN MUCHAS COSAS Y QUEDA POR DESCUBRIR MUCHAS MÁS ESPERO QUE SEAN DE SU AGRADO, TAMBIEN QUIERO AGRADECER POR SUS REVIEWS Y ESPERO RECIBIR MUCHOS MÁS YA QUE ESTOS ME AYUDAN A CONTINUAR CON LA HISTORIA, ADVERTENCIA HAY LEMMON EN LOS CAPITULOS. LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN Y LA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACION DE LA NOVELA DE Christina Dodd. DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA, CHAITO Capítulo 4

Hinata se despertó sobresaltada, sabía que estaba sola en la cama. Abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Dónde se encontraba aquel noble que aseguraba ser el capitán? ¿Quién era en realidad su amante? Hinata no lo veía por ningún lado y su corazón empezó a latir a un ritmo lento y constante. ¿La habría seducido para después abandonarla? Peor todavía, ¿habría conseguido todo lo que quería y ahora estaría buscando la forma de deshacerse de ella? Era evidente que su confianza en él era algo muy poco sólido, mientras que la desconfianza emergía en la oscuridad.

Entonces oyó que alguien reavivaba el fuego y vio unas tenazas y la fuerte mano que las sostenía. Ahí estaba Naruto, sentado en el banco de madera, envuelto en su abrigo. El alivio experimentado le informó del grado del ansiedad en que se encontraba, y colocó su mano en su pecho para apaciguar el aceleramiento de su corazón. Hinata salió de la cama y se puso la bata que colgaba del pilar del lecho. El frío suelo hizo que se le curvaran los pies, y se acercó sigilosamente a él, mientras temibles recelos la mantenían en silencio.

Con sumo cuidado, Hinata se asomó por detrás del alto respaldo del banco y vio a Naruto hojeando el diario de Neji.

—¿Qué está usted haciendo? —exclamó ella, su voz restalló como un látigo.

Naruto se volvió lentamente. Él sabía que la tenía detrás, Hinata se dio cuenta de ello. Aquel hombre era consciente de todo lo que le rodeaba, sobre todo cuando debía agudizar los sentidos al máximo debido al peligro al que se exponía. Pero ¿el peligro existía porque el gobierno iba tras de él o porque él iba tras los contrabandistas?

—¿Por qué me había ocultado esto? —Dio un golpecito al diario con su enorme dedo índice—. Esto contiene información que Neji recopiló en su último y fatídico viaje, y si lo hubiera sabido...

—Si lo hubiera sabido, ¿qué hubiera hecho?

—Kyubi no se me hubiera escapado. —Su boca formaba una línea tensa, tenía la frente fruncida y parecía estar realmente afligido—. Kyubi ha causado más problemas a Konoha que cualquier rata francesa.

—Se refiere al contrabando.

—El contrabando, sí, y... —Naruto soltó una carcajada, breve y aguda—. Bueno, el diario dice que Kyubi no escogió este lugar para desembarcar su mercancía porque sea de mi propiedad y conozca mi identidad, sino porque tiene un cómplice en la aldea.

Arqueando una ceja, Naruto preguntó:

—¿Sabe usted quién puede ser?

—¿Cómo iba a saberlo?

—Escuchando a escondidas.

Hinata abrió los ojos y miró a Naruto.

—No se haga la ingenua —dijo él—. No le sale demasiado bien. Para empezar, ya demostró mucho de sí misma viniendo a verme a Londres y pidiendo justicia para Neji. Hubiera sabido que usted era su hermana incluso si no me hubiera dicho su nombre. Neji hablaba de su inteligencia y valentía, y ha demostrado poseer ambas.

—Así pues, ¿cree que ha sido inteligente por mi parte haber venido hasta aquí con la idea de capturar a Kyubi?

—¡No! Eso no. —Sus manos presionaron la cubierta de cuero del cuaderno, luego se relajaron—. Pero ha sido valiente.

—No he dejado de temblar en todo momento—respondió ella con sinceridad.

—Pero lo importante es que lo ha hecho. Mis mejores hombres saben detectar el peligro, pero lo importante de verdad es que actúan. Si no fuera usted una dama, me sentiría muy obligado a reclutarla para nuestro equipo.

«Si no fuera usted una dama...» Las palabras de Naruto hicieron que se diera cuenta de que tan sólo la estaba adulando. Naruto la consideraba un ornamento más, algo que podía ser manipulado. Se desharía de ella tan pronto como perdiera su utilidad, no le cabía ninguna duda.

—Debe entender lo mucho que significa para mí capturar a Kyubi —dijo Naruto.

—¿Y se le ha encomendado por su buena disposición hacer lo que sea para llevar al enemigo ante la justicia?

Aquello pretendía ser un insulto, pero Naruto recibió el golpe sin rechistar y le pagó con su misma moneda.

—Kyubi asesinó a uno de mis mejores asistentes, y, sí, quiero venganza. Y creía que usted también la querría, y que estaría dispuesta a ayudar hasta el final.

Entonces Hinata recordó algo que le había estado rondado por la cabeza. Si Nauto era el capitán, de algún modo había enviado a Neji a su propia muerte. Aunque era mucho peor que fuera Kyubi, el hombre que había ordenado la muerte de Neji. Lo que estaba claro era que el capitán conocía el peligro al que se exponía Neji. Tendría que haberse dado cuenta de que Neji podía ser brutalmente asesinado dejando a su hermana abandonada, desconsolada, destrozada.

Y todo por un contrabandista. Todo por detener la entrada de brandy francés en el país. La ira se fue apoderando de ella. Sus mejillas se encendieron y apretó las manos hasta convertirlas en puños. De algún modo u otro, quería que Naruto pagara por ello. De algún modo u otro, necesitaba salir de aquella habitación y huir de él antes de que le robara su dignidad y su corazón, y la abandonara dejando tras de sí tan sólo polvo y recuerdos.

Inteligente. Neji le había dicho a Naruto que Hinata era inteligente, y ahora tenía que demostrarlo. Naruto era un hombre astuto sin aparentes puntos débiles, pero Hinata sospechó que al entretenerse con ella, Naruto había desatendido sus obligaciones. Cierto, él sospechaba que Hinata era una fuente de información que él anhelaba, y una vez hubiera dado con el diario podría habérselo arrebatado por la fuerza. Si no hubiera sido un zorro, ávido de ella...

Hinata aflojó los puños y sonrió a Naruto. Sus labios temblaron; él le había dicho que no sabía fingir bien, pero en aquella ocasión esperaba lograr distraerlo con la promesa de dejarse volver a probar.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos y la miró como si fuera un acusado ante un tribunal. Así que ella se mostró cautelosa. ¿Qué era lo que hacían las prostitutas cuando se encontraban ante un cliente peligroso? Había visto las suficientes en el camino de la pequeña tienda en la que trabajaba a su todavía más pequeña vivienda, así que decidió imitarlas y se encogió de hombros, realizando un movimiento rotatorio. Aquel movimiento hizo que el salto de cama cayera al suelo y la mirada de Naruto siguiera aquel fino material mientras se deslizaba por sus pechos y abría una estrecha brecha en su cintura.

—Acérquese. —Naruto dejó el diario de Neji a un lado e hizo un gesto con la mano—. Siéntese a mi lado y entre en calor. No sé en qué estaría pensando, sacando a relucir este tema justo ahora, cuando acabamos de terminar nuestra noche de miel.

Le vinieron ganas de darle una bofetada por tratarla con condescendencia. En lugar de ello, inclinó la cabeza fingiendo obediencia y se acercó a Naruto. Él dejó al descubierto su rodilla, antes oculta por el abrigo, y Hinata se sentó encima de ella. La lana gastada de su salto de cama no la protegió del calor de Naruto, y temía fundirse como una vela expuesta a la llama. Pero aquello no iba a ocurrir. Lo hacía por Neji. Hinata le pasó el brazo por el cuello y Naruto dijo:

—Uno de mis hombres está esperándome en el establo. Le hablaré del cómplice y organizaremos una búsqueda, aunque dudo que haya posibilidades de encontrar a Kyubi. Hace tiempo que se debe de haber marchado. No va a permanecer en la zona con todos mis agentes en ella, así que tendré que encontrarlo de algún otro modo.

Naruto introdujo la mano por debajo de su salto de cama y fue deslizando sus dedos por sus costillas hasta rodear su cintura, convirtiendo la protección de la bata en un vano recuerdo.

—Aquí estará segura. Vendré a recogerla por la mañana y terminaremos lo que hemos empezado.

¿Planeaba asesinarla o volver a la cama para enseñarla a ser todavía mejor amante?

Fuera lo que fuese, ella se sentía derrotada, y no tenía intención de quedarse en aquel lugar cuando se le presentaba la posibilidad de huir.

—Oh, Uzumaki.

—Naruto.

Hinata no quería repetir aquel nombre, pero lo hizo.

—Naruto. —Aquella palabra sabía amarga en su lengua. Estrechándolo entre sus brazos, Hinata presionó sus labios contra el cuello de Naruto para disimular el mal sabor de boca—. Pero es peligroso.

Los dedos de Naruto fueron avanzando hasta llegar a la cavidad de la base de su espina dorsal. Hinata se había movido de tal forma que su cuerpo quedó todavía más al descubierto, y cuando lo besó en la oreja para luego perfilarla con la lengua, el cuerpo de Naruto se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

Empleando un tono de voz contenido y a la vez complacido Naruto dijo:

—Estaré bien, cariño. He dirigido muchas operaciones similares y casi siempre he salido ileso.

—¿Y qué me dice de esto? —Hinata se enderezó, le apartó el abrigo de los hombros y recorrió con los dedos el contorno de la cicatriz blanca, desnuda, junto a su pezón—. ¿A esto le llama salir ileso? —La palma de su mano lo rozaba de tal forma que a Naruto se le puso la carne de gallina—. Podrían haberle matado.

—Fue un error de juventud —dijo él—. Ahora no soy ni tan joven ni tan estúpido.

Pero lo era. Tenía que serlo. El plan de Hinata dependía de ello, y cuando ella acercó su cadera a su regazo, comprobó que el cuerpo de Naruto confirmaba la falsedad de sus palabras. Hinata intentó ocultar su triunfo y lo miró enternecedoramente a los ojos, pero de repente él parecía desconfiado y Hinata recordó que Naruto le había comentado que no sabía mentir bien. Así que presionó sus labios fuertemente contra los de Hinata. En un principio él no respondió e incluso intentó sacársela de encima. No lo hizo de forma cruel o enfática —algo que podría haber hecho perfectamente—, sino como si temiera herir los sentimientos de Hinata, súbitamente consciente de que algo no funcionaba.

Ella no se soltó del cuello de Naruto y presionó su boca contra la de él con la misma insistencia con la que lo había hecho él anteriormente. Hinata deslizó la mano que había empleado para acariciar su pezón por el cuerpo de Naruto, desabrochando el abrigo tal como él había hecho con su bata, hasta llegar a la cavidad del muslo, justo debajo del estómago. Llegados a aquel punto sus dedos vacilaron, a corta distancia de su miembro.

¿Tendría las agallas para seducirlo fríamente, en su propio interés? El plan era excelente pero su ejecución estaba demostrando ser complicada. Había aprendido los rudimentos de la excitación sexual aquella misma noche y ahora debía perder la timidez y la inocencia. Debía concentrarse en excitar a Naruto antes que en idear su plan de huida, puesto que su actuación no resistiría su escrutinio. Debía perder de vista la mentira y desearlo otra vez.

Al fin y al cabo, no iba a ser tan difícil. No lo tenía que desear de nuevo. Siempre lo había deseado. Reconocía el zorro que había en él porque se correspondía al tigre que había en ella. A pesar de que fuera el capitán y que hubiera precipitado a Neji a su muerte, a pesar de que fuera Kyubi y hubiera ordenado la muerte de su hermano, lo continuaría deseando. Le había permitido salirse con la suya y se había dicho a sí misma que no le había quedado otro remedio porque en su fuero interno reconocía en él a su compañero. Aquel descubrimiento la horrorizó.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Naruto.

Ella se descubrió sentada en su regazo, mirándolo fijamente.

— Hinata, ¿qué ocurre? —Él la sostenía por los brazos, como si Hinata fuera a caerse de un momento a otro—. ¿Por qué me mira de ese modo?

—Le deseo. —Su voz sonaba suave y lejana, incluso para sus propios oídos.

De repente él parecía tan extasiado como ella.

—Yo también la deseo. La deseo... entera. Quiero hablarle y... hacerle el amor y sólo... quiero estar a su lado.

Aquellas palabras parecían tener que luchar por salir de él, de aquel hombre sereno, comedido y reflexivo. Entonces alzó una mano y le acarició la cara. Le temblaban los dedos.

—Es demasiado pronto. Lo he hecho todo al revés, pero quiero... debo preguntarle...

Hinata se apoderó de su pene y supuso, por la expresión en la cara de Naruto, que le había lastimado. Pero lo próximo que hizo Naruto fue elevarla en el aire y disponerla de forma que sus piernas quedaban abiertas encima de él. Hinata echó la cabeza hacia atrás y el tacto de su trasero desnudo contra las piernas desnudas de él la impactó y le devolvió cierta sensatez. Naruto quería hacerlo ahí mismo; en aquel momento, pero si lo hacían ella habría fracasado. Tenía que conseguir llevarlo de nuevo a la cama e intentó sacárselo de encima empujándole por los hombros.

—¡No!

—¿Cómo?

Tenía los ojos vidriosos de deseo y la negativa de Hinata no pareció penetrar en su aturdimiento.

—En la cama. Por favor. — Hinata quiso liberarse de Naruto pero él forcejeó con ella para mantenerla cerca—. Por favor. Naruto-kun. La cama. Quiero hacer algo... excitante.

—Esto va a ser excitante —dijo él.

—No puedo. Aquí no. —Naruto dejó que Hinata resbalara entre sus rodillas y la fricción la hizo consciente del estado de excitación sexual en que se encontraba, y de la facilidad con que podía llegar a sucumbir ante el poder de seducción de Naruto.

—Por favor. —Se puso en pie y le tiró de la mano—. Vamos.

Él también se puso en pie y desvió la mirada hacia ella.

—No debería hacerlo —murmuró Naruto.

—No nos llevará demasiado tiempo.

Naruto rió discretamente.

—No, supongo que no.

Mientras lo conducía a la cama, Naruto tropezó con el borde de la alfombra y aquello la tranquilizó. Tenía ante sí un Naruto inestable y a su merced. Mientras andaba, se desabrochó el cinturón de la bata y la dejó al lado de las almohadas en las que antes ambos habían alcanzado su objetivo. Las manos de Naruto rodearon su cintura para tumbarla en la cama, pero ella se resistió retorciendo su cuerpo.

—No, no, usted primero —dijo ella.

Naruto ladeó la cabeza y la miró absorto.

—Es usted muy atrevida para ser una novata.

—Una principiante —lo corrigió ella. Hinata le quitó el abrigo y sosteniéndolo en alto le prometió—: No lo va a necesitar. —Y a continuación dio unas palmaditas al colchón.

Todavía desconcertado, Naruto subió a la cama y extendió su bello cuerpo masculino en ella. A Hinata se le hizo la boca agua.

—Cuando me mira así...

Lo que ocurría cuando ella lo miraba así era evidente. Naruto le tendió la mano justo en el momento en que ella daba con el extremo del cinturón de su abrigo. Lo dejó caer al suelo de forma que el peso de la lana dejara al descubierto la correa de cuero y Hinata la pudiera utilizar. Finalmente dejó que el abrigo cayera al suelo junto al cinturón de su bata y cogió a Naruto de la mano.

—Está temblando —le dijo Naruto—. Acérquese a mí y deje que la haga entrar en calor.

Claro que estaba temblando. Estaba asustada. Mientras subía a la cama, dijo:

—Deje que sea yo quien le haga entrar en calor.

A Hinata también le temblaba la voz pero Naruto le sonrió, presa del estímulo sensual.

—Conquístame.

Hinata se tumbó encima de él, le pasó las manos por el cabello y se inclinó para acercar sus labios a los de Naruto. Primero le dio un beso, luego se lo comió a besos y finalmente entró en él con un placer desesperante. Aquélla sería, al fin y al cabo, la última vez que él la iba a poder desear. Si Naruto averiguara lo que Hinata llevaba entre manos, no importaría si él era Kyubi o el capitán, la venganza sería terrible. Pero si lo conseguía, lo habría dejado en ridículo y esto era algo que ningún hombre podía soportar.

Naruto respondió con satisfactorio entusiasmo y Hinata llegó a pensar que quizá tenía un talento especial para la seducción, pero sólo con Naruto, claro está, ya que Naruto era su amante. Posó las manos encima de su pecho, fue bajando hasta la cintura y lo acarició tan íntimamente como supo. A Hinata le encantaba el tacto de su piel, el grueso pelo que la cubría, la fuerza de los músculos que ésta ocultaba. Los brazos de Naruto la rodearon, la estrecharon y rodó en la cama para ponerse encima de ella.

—¡No! — Hinata se sentó encima suyo y presionó con la mano su esternón—. Quiero ser yo quien esté encima.

—Corazón, ahora mismo ni siquiera debería estar contigo en la cama. Un Uzumaki jamás falta a su deber.

—No está desatendiendo sus deberes, los está posponiendo y, además, ¿no tiene que cumplir con sus obligaciones... maritales? — Hinata casi se ahogó al pronunciar la última palabra, y se apresuró a decir—: Cierre los ojos.

—¿Qué?

—Cierre los ojos. —Se inclinó hacia Naruto y le acarició los párpados con los labios hasta conseguir cerrarlos—. Levante los brazos.

Naruto abrió los ojos y la miró asombrado.

—¿Cómo?

Con la ayuda de ambas manos, Hinata tomó el antebrazo de Naruto y lo fue empujando hasta dejarlo reposar en las inmediaciones de la cabecera. A continuación lo ató a una de las barras de la cama.

—Quiero tocarle con total libertad. Quiero que me desee con la ferocidad con la que me ha hecho desearle. — Hinata le tomó el otro brazo y Naruto no puso objeción alguna, a pesar de que era evidente que le sorprendía la actitud de Hinata —. De verdad le parece tan extraño?

—No lo comprendo —admitió Naruto—. ¿Por qué iba una mujer a...

—¿Querer dar lo mismo que recibe? — Hinata alzó una ceja en señal de burla—. ¿Ser generosa con sus encantos? ¿Buscar una dulce venganza?

Naruto la rodeó con sus enormes brazos y presionó su cuerpo contra el suyo, sosteniéndole la cabeza mientras la besaba ferozmente. Entonces la soltó, tiró hacia atrás las manos y agarró las barras de la cama.

—Sea todo lo perversa que quiera.

¡Si él supiera!

Hinata no le pidió que volviera a cerrar los ojos. En lugar de ello se esforzó por tocarlo de la misma forma en que él la había tocado. A veces afectuosa, a veces insinuante, cada caricia parecía afectarle cada vez más. Naruto aguardaba, casi sin aliento, cada nuevo contacto. El cuerpo de Naruto parecía estar sincronizado con el suyo, sus músculos se tensaban cuando lo hacían los suyos, se le cortaba la respiración simultáneamente a sus gemidos ahogados.

Aquello estaba resultando divertido. Aquello estaba resultando increíble. Aquello era todo lo que Hinata le había prometido, y debía terminar lo que había empezado. A Naruto se le cerraban los ojos debido a la sobrecarga sensual, sus ojos parpadeaban e intentaban permanecer abiertos en una lucha por mantener el control. Hinata sabía que podía conseguir que cerrara los ojos. Podía conseguir que perdiera la cabeza, aunque sólo fuera durante un instante. Al fin y al cabo, ella era una tigresa.

Hasta el momento Hinata sólo había utilizado las manos, pero éstas tan sólo formaban parte de un arsenal mucho más amplio. A continuación le besó en el cuerpo, allanando la piel de su pecho con sus labios, dispuesta a probar sus pezones tan pronto como éstos estuvieran a su alcance.

Entonces Naruto profirió un fuerte gemido.

— Hinata. —Su cuerpo se estremeció y se retorció en la cama, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Naruto era suyo. Lo había capturado. Lo único que tenía que hacer era cerrar la trampa, pero antes, quería... Su boca se desplazaba hacia el otro costado de su cuerpo al tiempo que sus manos jugueteaban algo más abajo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que sentía placer al verlo retorcerse. Disfrutaba de su poder y no quería que aquel momento terminara.

Tan pronto no. A tientas, Hinata alcanzó el cinturón de su bata y anudó las muñecas de Naruto a los barrotes. Nunca jamás. Con un movimiento rápido, Hinata hizo un nudo para asegurar a Naruto a la cama. Lo había hecho con amor. Jamás volvería a ser la condesa de Hamilton, ni en la vida real ni en su imaginación. Jamás se atrevería ni siquiera a soñarlo.

—¿ Hinata?

Naruto tenía los ojos abiertos y tiraba del nudo. Hinata vio que el nudo se tensaba, el material daba de sí, así que reforzó uno de los nudos con el cinturón de Naruto. Los barrotes soportarían su peso, aunque sólo estuviera realmente atado a uno de ellos. El roble era viejo y sólido, y no le cabía la menor duda de que había soportado peores tensiones.

—¿ Hinata? —Fue entonces cuando Naruto pareció entenderlo todo. Su mirada era una mezcla de confusión e inquietud—. ¿Qué está haciendo?

Hinata bajó de la cama y lo contempló, tumbado y desnudo ante ella y lo abandonó allí.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

No había mujer que pudiera hacer un nudo eficaz. Naruto lo sabía y tiró del cinturón que lo sostenía. Nada cedió, así que se retorció para poder ver por encima de su cabeza. El nudo, complejo y desconocido, le alarmó.

— Hinata, esto no es divertido.

—Créame —Laura recogió su ropa del suelo y se vistió rápidamente—, a mí tampoco me hace ninguna gracia.

Naruto observó con avidez cómo Hinata alzaba las manos para ponerse el vestido, luego desvió su atención a otro lugar. Aquél era el tipo de estupidez que lo había puesto en aquel dilema, y su cuerpo continuaba hablándole con más fuerza que su sentido común. Hinata miró donde él estaba, recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada y luego la desvió hacia otro lado. Naruto supuso que los cambios constantes que estaba experimentando su cuerpo no la dejaban indiferente. Se alegró de saber que, aún así, continuaba ejerciendo cierta influencia en ella y pensó que quizá podría convencerla para que lo liberara. Entonces preguntó:

—¿Por qué razón me hace algo así?

Por el rabillo del ojo, Naruto pudo ver cómo se ponía las enaguas.

—Usted podría ser Kyubi, el líder de los contrabandistas, como siempre he sospechado.

¡Maldita mujer! Era diminuta, su cintura era tan pequeña que casi se le escurría entre las manos, de ojos blancos y francos y pelo negro con tonalidades azuladas y era tan testaruda y tan aferrada a sus ideas como su abuela en uno de sus días matriarcales. ¿Cómo podía no creerle? Naruto logró incorporarse apoyándose en sus muñecas y le lanzó una mirada.

—¡Yo soy el capitán!

Hinata lo negó con la cabeza sin sonreír y se puso el vestido por la cabeza.

—Si usted es, tal como dice, el capitán, ordenó a mi hermano que persiguiera a los contrabandistas sabiendo el riesgo que corría. Sea como fuere, usted es el responsable de su muerte y pienso hacérselo pagar.

—¿Pagar? ¿De qué modo? ¿Humillándome?

A Hinata se le había formado aquel hoyuelo en la barbilla que aparecía cuando se ponía testadura y que Naruto había aprendido a detectar.

—Eso mismo, si usted es el capitán; y llevándole ante las correspondientes autoridades si es Kyubi.

La perfección de su plan lo dejó sin habla. Sentía admiración, admiración e ira, y un deseo insaciable que le había hecho tomar la determinación de darle una lección —tan pronto como lograra desatarse—Volvió a tirar de los nudos y arrugó la frente al entender que tirando de ellos lo único que conseguía era tensarlos. Podría haberse liberado rompiendo el cordón de lana, pero Hinata había sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para utilizar la correa de cuero de su abrigo, que no se iba a romper.

—Escúcheme, querida. —Consiguió emplear un tono de voz tranquilo y suave—. Ésta no es una buena idea. Si reflexiona un poco, lo entenderá. Es imposible que pueda creer que yo soy Kyubi, el hombre que asesinó a su hermano. Si fuera eso cierto, no se hubiera deshecho entre mis brazos.

Hinata desvió la mirada de sus botones para dedicarle una mirada compuesta a partes iguales de alarma y disgusto.

—Usted ha hecho lo mismo, no lo niegue. Esta noche ha sido una falsa fantasía para los dos.

Naruto no se refería a aquello. No se refería al placer experimentado en la oscuridad, sino al recuerdo de su dulce pasión, que todavía lo envolvía. Lo había cazado apelando a la gratificación y prometiéndole más, y él tendría que haber sospechado que ninguna mujer tan inexperta como ella podía ser lo suficientemente atrevida como para emprender semejante acto de seducción. Cuando Naruto la miró, Hinata apretó su generosa boca con fuerza y entonces él se dio cuenta de que la había avergonzado. Naruto no quería avergonzarla, al contrario necesitaba con desesperación que se quedara para poder convencerla de que lo desatara. Sin perder un minuto, Naruto decidió reconducir su discurso valiéndose de la lógica que creía que podía afectarla, dijo:

—Si yo soy el capitán, y bien sabe que lo soy, entonces Kyubi continúa libre, capaz de asesinar a más gente, como asesinó a Neji. Estoy seguro de que será mucho mayor la satisfacción de atraparle que la de vengarse de mí.

—Me acabo de dar cuenta de que voy a sentir una enorme satisfacción vengándome de usted. —Hinata se subió las medias, se las sujetó con las ligas y se agachó para poder verse el tobillo. Se bajó la falda con tal prisa que parecía querer decirle que ya se había dado cuenta por sí sola de ello y dijo—: Pero si usted mismo me ha dicho que era imposible encontrar a Kyubi, que probablemente ya habría salido del área.

Naruto le había contado demasiadas cosas. Había sido demasiado ingenuo creyendo que aquella mujer se vería arrastrada por la fuerza de su pasión. Ahora estaba completamente vestida, metiendo su ropa en un bolso que acababa de sacar de debajo del escritorio. Naruto le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria. Tendría que haberse visto arrastrada por la fuerza de su pasión, maldita sea. En lugar de ello, él había sido el que se había visto arrastrado por ella. Era la primera vez que se le resistía una mujer, de la misma forma que jamás había faltado a su deber con las mujeres, y aquella situación lo hacía sentir incómodo.

—Estoy segura de que sabe que soy de esos hombres que cuando se proponen algo, no retroceden en su empeño para conseguirlo, ¿verdad? Estoy resuelto a capturar a Kyubi, y lo voy a conseguir. Estoy resuelto a protegerla, y lo haré.

—Ésa debe de ser la razón por la que se ha quedado aquí conmigo, ¿verdad? Para protegerme, mientras sus hombres buscaban a ese infame de Kyubi.

El hecho de que Naruto estuviera de acuerdo con aquella excusa vergonzosa era indicativo del estado de perturbación en que se encontraba. Lo único que consiguió mantenerlo en su sano juicio fue el tono sarcástico que Hinata había empleado que le había impulsado a decir secamente:

—Ah, claro, soy tan noble, Hinata, ¿no irá a pensar que me voy a quedar aquí tan tranquillo? Conozco a Jiraiya. Hace muchos años que es el posadero de El Toro y el Águila. Gritaré y vendrá en mi auxilio antes de que haya podido cruzar el salón.

Hinata le sonrió con aire de suficiencia.

—Me parece que no. Estamos casados, ¿recuerda? Jiraiya jamás interferiría, oyera lo que oyese.

Aquella frase le sonaba. Entonces la reconoció. Él mismo la había pronunciado cuando ella amenazó con gritar. Si no se encontrara en una situación como aquélla, se hubiera echado a reír, pero ¡demonio de mujer! No podía dejarlo así.

—Llamaré a Jiraiya y vendrá.

Hinata asintió enfáticamente con la cabeza.

—Seguro que sí.

Cuando Naruto vio que Hinata se acercaba a la cama, su corazón le dio un vuelco de triunfo.

—Ahora sí que se está comportando como una chica razonable y buena —dijo Naruto—; ya lo verá, está haciendo lo correcto.

Hinata se detuvo poco antes de llegar a la tarima sobre la que estaba la cama y se inclinó hacia el suelo, quedando fuera de la vista de Naruto durante unos instantes. Cuando se levantó llevaba la ropa de Naruto hecha un fardo en la mano.

—Sí, yo también creo estar haciendo lo correcto. —A continuación se acercó a la ventana, la abrió y lanzó la ropa a la calle.

—¡Eh! —El grito de incredulidad de Naruto llegó con cierto retraso—. ¿Cómo se atreve?

Hinata se encogió de hombros.

—Tenía que hacer algo al respecto. El hecho de no tener ropa le tendrá entretenido un tiempo, incluso después de llamar a Jiraiya.

—Claro que voy a llamar a Jiraiya. —Naruto gritó tan fuerte como pudo—: ¡Jiraiya! Jirai... ¿de dónde narices ha salido eso?

Hinata había sacado una pistola del cajón del escritorio y el fluido en que la inspeccionaba demostraba que sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

—De mi padre. Él mismo me enseñó a utilizarla. Pensé que sería una buena idea traerla, por si me topaba con un bandido. —Lo inspeccionó fríamente con la mirada—. Y así ha sido, aunque de momento he decidido no utilizarla.

Por primera vez, Naruto se enfrentaba a la triste realidad. Esta vez no iba a salirse con la suya y Hinata no iba a liberarlo. Ella iba a sumergirse en la oscuridad y la lluvia para escapar de él. Y mientras tanto Kyubi continuaba libre, y no le cabía la menor duda de que estaba metido en algo sucio. El contrabando era considerado un delito grave, pero no eran pocas las veces en las que el gobierno le daba la espalda.

El espionaje era otra historia. Konoha estaba en guerra con Francia, y los secretos se filtraban por la costa al mando francés y de este modo llegaban a los oídos del mismo Napoleón. Naruto lo sabía muy bien, porque Naruto era el hombre encargado del mantenimiento de la seguridad en el gobierno.

Neji Hyuga trabajaba para Naruto, pero no como su secretario, tal como su hermana creía, sino como agente cuya misión era desvelar la fuente de filtración de información. El hijo de un soldado profesional asesinado en servicio en la India. Neji se había mostrado en todo momento competente, audaz y valeroso —un rasgo familiar, algo que Naruto había descubierto más tarde—. De hecho fue Neji quien descubrió el lugar en que el intercambio de información se llevaba a cabo. En un principio Naruto no lo creyó. ¿Los contrabandistas atracando en las playas de los terrenos de su propiedad? ¿Conocería Kyubi su identidad y se mofaba de él utilizando su hogar? ¿O era un mero descubrimiento fortuito el hecho de que sus playas siempre hubieran sido el mejor lugar para desembarcar con bienes de contrabando, por sus cuevas en los acantilados aptas para esconder la mercadería? El diario de Neji le había dado la respuesta que buscaba, además de plantearle otra pregunta:

—¿Quién era el cómplice de Kyubi?

—Hinata, no se vaya —le imploró Naruto—, no soy ningún bandido a quien deba temer.

—Puedo cuidar de mí misma. —Hinata guardó la pistola en su bolsa de tela y se la colgó de la muñeca—. Lo llevo haciendo más tiempo del que quiero recordar.

Aquello era cierto. Neji hablaba de su hermana con gran admiración. Había mencionado su competencia, su sensatez y sus muchas habilidades. Antes de conocerla, Naruto se había formado una imagen de ella como mujer brusca, basta y fea. Neji le había pedido que, en caso de que muriera, Naruto se ocupara de su hermana, y Naruto estaba resuelto a hacerlo. Debía pasarle una pensión y asegurarle un confort durante el resto de su vida.

El día que Farley la hizo pasar a su despacho por primera vez, Naruto casi se cayó de espaldas. No es que fuera bonita o dulce. Más bien lo contrario. Era muy bajita, muy delgada, demasiado feroz, demasiado... perfecta para él. Aquella mujer lo había perturbado sobremanera. Hasta entonces siempre había conseguido mantener su pasión bajo control. Escogía amantes por su experiencia y planeaba escoger una esposa por su exquisitez.

Hinata no era precisamente la persona más adecuada. Vestía bien, pero ello se debía a que era costurera. ¡Una costurera! Le perseguía la sombra de la pobreza. Su padre era el hijo menor de un barón sin ni siquiera un título que legar a su hijo. Pero para Naruto, todos aquellos asuntos eran triviales en comparación con sus deseos. Planeaba encontrar y arrestar al asesino de Neji y presentarlo ante Hinata como regalo de bodas. Aquello borraría todo rastro de sospecha en su mirada.

En lugar de Kyubi fue él quien cayó en la trampa que él mismo le había tendido. Sólo entrar en la posada, Jiraiya lo saludó como el novio de Hinata.

En aquel momento su vida cambió por completo. Aquel hombre tranquilo, racional y con gran sentido del deber se convirtió en un oportunista que había seducido por la fuerza a una inocente.

Naruto sonrió. No sentía el más mínimo remordimiento. Tras ponerse la capa, los guantes y el sombrero, Hinata se acercó al banco de madera y cogió el diario.

Ante semejante recordatorio de Neji y su triste destino, la sonrisa en el rostro de Naruto desapareció.

—Hinata, por favor, no me haga esto. Déjeme aquí atado, si tiene que sentirse más segura, pero no salga de aquí esta noche.

Hinata se acercó a la puerta y giró el pomo.

—Vuelve a estar cerrado con llave —dijo, mirándolo con desprecio—. ¿Le dio instrucciones a Jiraiya para que se asegurara de que no me escapaba tan fácilmente?

Irritado, Naruto dijo:

—Puedo llegar a controlarla sin tener que recurrir a la ayuda de otro hombre.

Hinata introdujo la llave en el cerrojo y le dio una vuelta, a continuación se volvió y lo vio allí tumbado, desnudo e indefenso.

—Ya lo veo.

—La encontraré, Hinata —dijo él, y lo decía en serio.

**AHHHHHHH, QUE LES PARECIO EL CAPITULO A MI ME DIVIRTIO MUCHO LO QUE HIZO HINA JAJAJAJA JAMAS ME LO IMAGINE DE ELLA, Y AHORA QUE HARA NARUTO, DE QUE LA ENCUENTRA LA ENCUENTRA, LO DEJO DESNUDITO UHHHH, COMO NO LO ENCONTRE YO JAJAJAJA, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO YA FALTAN 2 CAPITULOS PARA EL FINAL DE ESTA ENTRETENIDA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE LOS SIGAN ESPERANDO CON ANSIAS Y QUE NO LOS DECEPCIONE, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A **PRINCEZZ INUYOUKAI: EN ESTE SI SE METIO EN UN PROBLEMA, PERO BIEN QUE LE GUSTA JAJAJ

LILIPILI: JAJAJA SI YA LO PERDIO PERO BIEN QUE LO DISFRUTO, Y QUIEN NO JAJAJA.

ARTEMISA12: JAJA MUY CALIENTE MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU SUGERENCIA YA LO CAMBIE PARA QUE NO HAYA NINGUN PROBLEMA, ESPERO SEGUIR RECIBIENDO COMENTS DE USTEDES Y QUE LES SIGA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA. NO TE PIERDAS LOS QUE SIGUEN QUE YA SON LOS ULTIMOS.

ANNIE THOMPSON: AQUÍ TIENES LA CONTI ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE.

HINATA UZUMAKI: JAJA CREO QUE TODAS NOS HEMOS PERVERTIDO UN POCO JAJAJA AQUÍ ESTA LA CONTI ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE.

**ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE Y SIN MAS QUE DECIR NO SE PIERDAN LOS PROXIMOS DOS CAPITULOS QUE SON LOS ULTIMOS. OJALA LES AGRADE Y ESPERO SUS REVIEWS, JITOMATAZOS, Y TODO LO QUE QUIERAN JAJAJAJA BYE BYE.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES AQUÍ LES DEJO EL CAPITULO 6 DONDE SE DESCUBRE QUIEN ES KYUBI, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO Y LES GUSTE MUCHO, ESPERARE CON ANSIAS SUS REVIEWS Y EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ES EL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA, OJALA LES HAYA GUSTADO Y ESPERO NO HABERLOS DECEPCIONADO. CUIDENSE MUCHO Y DISFRUTEN DE SU LECTURA**.

**Capítulo 6**

La promesa de Naruto resonaba aún en los oídos de Hinata mientras bajaba las escaleras. «La encontraré.» Sí, probablemente lo haría, pero aquella noche no, y aquello le concedía el momento de calma que tanto necesitaba. Cogería un caballo del establo, llegaría a otra posada y una vez allí tomaría una diligencia hasta Londres. Lograría abrirse paso entre la burocracia del gobierno hasta dar con la persona que atendiera sus peticiones y si le confirmaban que Naruto era el capitán, entonces...

Ah, él era el capitán, ¿qué sentido tenía engañarse? Él era el capitán y no cabía duda de que perseguía a Kyubi, tal como afirmaba.

Pero aquella noche no iba a poder encontrarlo, y aquella noche Hinata necesitaba huir y hacerse a la idea de que deseaba al hombre que había enviado a su hermano a la muerte. Oh, sí, lo deseaba, pero también quería hacérselo pagar humillándolo.

Hinata se detuvo en lo alto de las escaleras y agudizó el oído, pero no oyó nada. Bajó sigilosamente las escaleras, procurando evitar el escalón que crujía. En el salón, el fuego se había consumido casi por completo y reinaba un silencio extraño e inquietante. Quería volver a su estancia, a la seguridad que Naruto representaba, pero en lugar de ello, se enderezó y continuó andando. Al fin y al cabo era una Hyuga y debía demostrar ser digna de llevar el título de su padre y su hermano.

A continuación, un rumor de voces procedentes de la cocina la hizo retroceder, de forma que volvió a encontrarse en lo alto de las escaleras.

Dos hombres. Jiraiya y otra persona.

—¡Se trata de unos documentos muy importantes! —gritaba el desconocido. Jiraiya respondió:

—Usted no puede molestar al señor.

De repente pareció romperse algo, ruido de cristales, un grito ronco y silencio. Hinata bajó con gran sigilo las escaleras, arrimada a la pared y procurando escuchar con toda su atención. La voz del desconocido volvía a hacerse audible y, a pesar de en aquella ocasión hablaba más bajito, era tan amenazadora que a Hinata se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

—Yo puedo tener todo lo que desee —dijo—. Tampoco es necesario que le diga que si su querido conde de Hamilton se entera de lo que ha estado haciendo conmigo, le va a tirar de las orejas.

Hinata se llevó las manos a la boca para contener un grito. Jiraiya no respondió a las acusaciones del desconocido pero tampoco se apresuró a desmentirlas. A continuación se oyó una explosión de sonido, parecido a aire que pasa por un canal que está obstruido, y alguien respirando hondo. Había visto suficiente violencia en las calles de Londres como para reconocerlo. El desconocido había intentado estrangular a Jiraiya.

—Me quitaron el cargo, ese maldito gobierno, y ahora tengo que recuperar unos documentos muy importantes

Jiraiya se había recuperado y pudo volver a hablar:

—¡Usted y sus documentos! Todo esto del contrabando es una tapadera, ¿verdad? Usted es un espía de los franceses, sí, lo es.

Hinata consiguió cruzar el salón y llegó a la entrada de la cocina antes de que el desconocido le diera tiempo a reír.

—Y si lo soy, ¿qué pasa? —dijo él—. A usted siempre se le ha pagado muy bien por su colaboración.

Un espía. Un espía francés. Kyubi.

Hinata se acercó al marco de la ventana y escuchó, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza y apenas sin aliento.

—Yo soy un hombre honesto y temeroso de Dios. Lo soy, y jamás he aceptado colaborar con ningún francés.

—¿Honesto? —Kyubi se mofó de él—. Los contrabandistas no son honestos.

—En esta parte del mundo sí. —Jiraiya parecía firme y seguro de sí mismo—. Mi padre lo hizo, mi abuelo lo hizo y mi bisabuelo también, pero nosotros jamás...

—Bueno, usted lo acaba de hacer.

Hinata oyó un chasquido metálico y metió la mano en la bolsa en la que se hallaba la pistola.

—¡Eh! —La voz de Jiraiya subió una octava—. No hay ninguna necesidad de...

—Ahora iremos al piso de arriba, nos reuniremos con su señor y antes de que podamos terminar con él, Naruto me dará la información que necesito sin el menor reparo.

—Jamás le ayudará. —Jiraiya se mostraba todo lo desdeñoso que un hombre se puede mostrar delante de una pistola—. El honor de Naruto está por encima de todas las cosas.

—En circunstancias normales estaría de acuerdo con usted —dijo el desconocido—, pero hay una dama en la habitación con él. Se llama Hinata Hyuga y a pesar de que dudo que estén realmente casados...

—¡Jamás me mentirían!

—He visto cómo Naruto la mira. —El desconocido rió con ganas hasta gruñir—. Cooperará conmigo.

Hinata dio un paso atrás, conmocionada. Había reconocido aquella risa, sir Farley. Era aquel gusano repugnante, sir Farley Malthus, el mismo que la había hecho pasar al despacho de Naruto en Londres con ademán en exceso servil y que se había reído de su intención de encontrar al asesino de su hermano. Un día la llevó a un lado y le dijo que con su actitud se estaba poniendo en ridículo, que era iluso creer que una simple mujer como ella iba a ejercer algún tipo de influencia sobre el gran funcionamiento del gobierno británico. En aquel momento lo odio, lo odió, por encima de todas las cosas, por haber insinuado que lo único que Hinata andaba buscando era una unión ilícita con Naruto, pero jamás imaginó que aquel patán chismoso pudiera ser un traidor o un asesino.

Hinata volvió a palpar la pistola dentro de la bolsa. Pero no, aquello no funcionaría. Sólo llevaba una bala y los refuerzos estaban en el establo. Con rapidez y sigilo, Hinata logró llegar hasta la puerta de entrada y la abrió con cuidado. Mientras salía, oyó voces en el salón. Empujó la puerta hasta casi cerrarla y corrió hacia el establo. Tenía la falda y las botas impregnadas de barro. El diario de Neji le golpeaba la rodilla y acabó saliendo volando por el bolsillo.

Hinata no se detuvo a recogerlo. Era un recuerdo de su hermano pero su hermano hubiera querido que rescatara a los vivos, así que corrió más deprisa, hasta llegar al oscuro establo. Se detuvo y agudizó el oído, pero no pudo oír nada tras de ella. Había huido sin ser vista.

Avanzó a tientas en el establo. Ahí dentro había un hombre, le había dicho Naruto, pero ¿cómo podía saber que se trataba del hombre correcto? ¿Y si Farley había destinado a alguien ahí para que se ocupara de los intrusos no deseados? Hinata suspiró asustada. De repente vio algo vivo y pequeño y le golpeó en un costado. Ella perdió el equilibrio, chocando contra la pared, y entonces unas manos diminutas alcanzaron su garganta. Hinata logró apartarlas de su cuello y el chico le preguntó:

—¿Dónde está mi señor? Dígame qué le ha ocurrido.

Como Hinata no respondió de inmediato, las manos del chico volvieron a forcejear con ella.

—¡Pero si es una mujer! —Por el tono de voz parecía disgustado—. ¿Es usted la mujer que vimos en el acantilado?

—¿Es usted el hombre que Naruto ha asignado aquí? —respondió Hinata, intentando pensar en algo.

—¿Y a usted qué le importa?

Era evidente que era para comunicar mensajes era mucho mejor un chico que un hombre, y aquello también lo mantendría a salvo.

—Si así es —dijo Hinata con cautela—, su señor quizá requiera de su ayuda.

El chico se alejó de ella.

—¿Qué ha hecho con mi señor?

—Yo no le he hecho nada, pero hay dos individuos en la posada que van a hacerle daño a menos que salgas y pidas ayuda.

—Yo lo salvaré.

Hinata logró detenerlo antes de que saliera corriendo en dirección a la puerta.

—Naruto me ha enviado con instrucciones claras de que vayas en busca de ayuda. —No era verdad, pero no imaginó otra forma de convencerlo—. Él quiere que me quede.

—¿Ah, sí? —El chico parecía molesto—. ¿Por qué querría a una mujer cuando podría tenerme a mí?

—Porque yo tengo un arma.

El chico calló, y poco después contestó:

—Ésta es una razón de peso. ¿Sabe usted utilizarla?

—Naturalmente.

—¿Cómo sé que me está diciendo la verdad?

Con sus próximas palabras, Hinata se entregó totalmente a Naruto.

—Porque trabajo para el capitán.

La respiración ahogada del chico era indicativa del respeto que habían causado en él aquellas palabras, y a continuación dijo:

—No necesito nada más.

Salió por la puerta abierta como si fuera un búho atrapado en un establo buscando aire fresco, y cuando Hinata salió no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera de ver su silueta atravesando a toda prisa el brezal.

Hinata alzó la vista en dirección a la posada, podía ver luz en la estancia en la que Naruto yacía tumbado, atado y desnudo. Aquello no era lo que ella había imaginado al quererle jugar una mala pasada. Ahora haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para liberarlo porque a pesar de sus conocimientos sobre armas y sus dotes de puntería, jamás había disparado a un hombre y temía tener que hacerlo ahora. Temía a todo, a subir las escaleras, enfrentarse a dos hombres dispuestos a asesinar y a la mirada acusatoria de Naruto, ya que por su culpa, el asesino de Neji podría salir impune. Por su culpa, quizá volvería a asesinar y esta vez se trataba de Naruto y no podía soportar la idea de perder a los dos hombres que había querido con locura.

Hinata se cubrió la cara con las manos. Qué estupidez, amar a un lord cuando ella no era nada más que una costurera y una plebeya. Naruto había dejado claro que era bienvenida a su lecho pero no sería lo suficientemente estúpida como para tragarse el cuento del matrimonio. Ahora entraría allí, y le salvaría la vida a Naruto o moriría en el intento, y si él se resignaba a estar con una costurera, ella lo aceptaría. Hinata sólo tenía fuerzas para abandonarlo una sola vez. Y lo había intentado pero no había llegado más allá del establo.

Y si no lo salvaba... bueno, Hinata se conocía lo suficiente como para reconocer que experimentaba los síntomas de un enamoramiento agudo y que era capaz de morir a su lado. Aquella resolución la ayudó a relativizar sus miedos, así que metió la barbilla en el pecho y marchó decidida hacia la puerta de la posada.

Tras cruzar el patio, se desvió bruscamente y miró por la ventana. El salón estaba vacío. La puerta continuaba entornada, tal como la había dejado cuando se había marchado, y asomó la cabeza. Nada se movió. Entró en la posada y dejó la puerta abierta para que la ayuda que había pedido pudiera acceder a la casa sin problemas.

La luz se proyectaba desde el piso de arriba y Hinata agudizó el oído. Se oían voces y, desplazándose como un espectro, Hinata cambió de lado.

La voz de Farley retumbaba.

—¡Desátalo!

Apoyándose en el pasamanos, Hinata subió las escaleras y avanzó por la entrada.

—Eso intento, eso intento. —El tono de voz de Jiraiya era hosco—. La señora es toda una experta. Estos nudos están muy bien hechos.

—No hace falta que lo diga —dijo Naruto con un tono sereno, casi divertido—. He luchado por liberarme desde la primera vez que la vi. Dudo que logre liberarme de ella por completo jamás.

Hinata se detuvo justo antes de llegar al cuadrado de luz que se reflejaba en el suelo de la estancia.

—Córtalos de una vez por todas —gruñó Farley—. No tenemos tiempo para estupideces.

—No llevo ningún cuchillo —dijo Jiraiya.

Mientras Farley pensaba, se hizo un silencio inquietante.

Entonces dijo:

—Toma. Usa éste.

Hinata oyó el ruido del cuchillo en el aire. Alguien maldijo a Jiraiya, supuso ella, mientras se levantaba del suelo. Farley advirtió a Jiraiya:

—No crea que va a poder enfrentarse a mí con un artilugio tan insignificante como ese cuchillo.

Hinata avanzó por el vestíbulo entre las sombras para ajustar su posición y poder ver a través de la puerta.

—No entiendo por qué tanta prisa, Farley —dijo Naruto—. La mercancía de contrabando no se encuentra demasiado lejos. Yo mismo podría indicarle el camino.

—Me va a acompañar usted mismo. Es la única forma que tengo de que sus hombres me den lo que es mío.

Naruto prosiguió, como si Farley no hubiera dicho nada.

—Y también me gustaría que dejara de moverse de ese modo con un arma en la mano. ¿Qué daño puedo hacerle yo? Dios santo, Farley, estoy desnudo y atado como un pavo de Navidad.

Con sólo pensar en aquella imagen, Hinata se estremeció. A continuación se cambió de lugar para poder visualizar a Farley. Estaba de pie, con los pies bien plantados en el suelo, y por la forma en que sostenía la pistola entre ambas manos, se diría que lo hubiera hecho toda la vida.

Mantenía el cañón firme y apuntaba directamente a la cama. Entonces dijo:

—No me fío de ti, Naruto. Siempre tienes a un confederado escondido por algún lado.

Aquélla era su entrada. Hinata dio un paso adelante y dijo:

—Así es.

Farley reaccionó incluso con demasiada prontitud. La pistola se estremeció entre las manos de Hinata y el rugido de la pistola se mezcló con el grito angustiado de Naruto.

Farley resultó herido en la pierna y cayó de lado y ni siquiera cuando aterrizó en el suelo dejó de apuntar a Hinata con su pistola. Entonces Naruto saltó de la cama, con varios nudos del cinturón de la bata de Hinata colgando de sus muñecas. Hinata se tiró al suelo y Naruto se abalanzó sobre Farley. La pistola se disparó y Naruto le dio un fuerte golpe que la hizo salir volando por los aires.

—¡Hinata! —El grito de Naruto resonó en los oídos de Hinata. A continuación, Naruto le dio la vuelta con delicadeza, como si fuera una frágil figura de porcelana.

—Estoy bien. —Pero no lo estaba. Se había golpeado contra el suelo de tal forma que apenas le quedaba aire en los pulmones y tenía el codo lleno de moretones, pero la bala no le había alcanzado y aquello era lo único que importaba.

Los ojos de Naruto la contemplaban. Luego, satisfecho, espetó:

—Jiraiya, encárgate de ese bandido.

—Ya es mío, milord. —Jiraiya tenía la rodilla encima de la tráquea de Farley quien, hasta que no se quedó sin aire, no dejó de arañar a Jiraiya. Tras examinar la herida de bala que Hinata había infligido en la pierna de Farley, Jiraiya dijo—: Buena puntería, milady.

Con la intención de aclarar las cosas Hinata dijo:

—Yo no soy...

Naruto la recogió del suelo y la sostuvo entre sus brazos, amortiguando su protesta con el vigor e impacto de su enorme cuerpo desnudo. A continuación Naruto se llevó el dedo a los labios:

—Escucha.

Fuera, Hinata pudo oír el cascabeleo de tachuelas de caballos y el movimiento de cascos en el lodo del patio del establo. Se oyó el retumbar de botas en el bar y las escaleras, y en aquel momento Hinata se dio cuenta de que sus salvadores acababan de llegar.

Por desgracia habían llegado demasiado tarde para rescatarlos y demasiado pronto para que Naruto se pudiera vestir y dar una mínima apariencia de respetabilidad.

Naruto y Hinata se hallaban en una situación comprometida.

—Uzumaki —lo empujó—. ¡Aléjate de mí!

—Naruto. —Le apartó el cabello de la cara—. Se ha dado un golpe en la frente.

Hinata se examinó la frente con la mano esperando encontrar sangre, debido a la preocupación que había demostrado Naruto pero no había nada, tan sólo le dolía un poco.

—Está bien, estoy bien. Tiene que...

Las botas retumbantes habían llegado a la entrada y una voz masculina y enérgica dijo:

—¡Señor! —Un hombre joven, que Hinata reconoció de la oficina de Naruto en Londres, entró en la habitación con un arma en la mano. Se detuvo en seco al ver al conde de Hamilton desnudo, en el suelo y con una mujer entre los brazos—. ¿Señor? —Le temblaba la pistola en las manos.

—Todo marcha bien, Robinson —dijo Naruto—. Guarde el arma.

Alguien empujó a Robinson por la espalda y éste tropezó hacia delante. Apareció un chico de unos trece años buscando algo con la mirada. Finalmente, detectó a Hinata y la señaló.

—Es ella. Ella es quien me envió.

—¿Fuiste en busca de ayuda, Franklin? —preguntó Naruto

Franklin cerró sus flacos puños y los acercó a las caderas.

—Sí, milord, hice lo que la señora me dijo.

—Eres un buen chico.

Aquel elogio hizo que el chico delgado se sonrojara de orgullo. Propulsado por el tumulto de gente tras de sí, Robinson tuvo que adentrarse todavía más en la habitación. Al menos media docena de hombres armados se agolparon a su alrededor. Hinata los había visto a todos en alguna que otra antesala del despacho de Naruto. Los había despreciado, creyendo que se trataba de hombres respetables introducidos en el mundo del crimen, alentados por la promesa de la riqueza. Ahora se daba cuenta de que formaban parte de la operación gubernamental de Naruto, los cuales capturaban espías con el objeto de mantener la integridad de Konoha durante la guerra. Todos se quedaron mirando perplejos a su alrededor, primero a Naruto y luego a Hinata, y luego a Jiraiya y a Farley, sin poder ocultar su desconcierto.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —preguntó Robinson.

Jiraiya se puso en pie, recogió a Farley del suelo y dijo:

—Aquí tenéis al bandido. Será mejor que os lo llevéis de aquí antes de que muera desangrado.

Era evidente que el hombre al cargo, Robinson, no se veía capaz de sobrellevar la situación.

—Pero si no es Kyubi —protestó—, es Farley.

—Su tono de burla explica lo bien que Farley nos ha engañado a todos —dijo Naruto.

Mientras Robinson sopesaba la situación, sus hombres murmuraban. Al fin, en un tono que suplicaba credulidad, preguntó:

—¿Él es Kyubi?

Los hombres miraron a Naruto solicitando corroboración y Naruto asintió con la cabeza:

—Éste es, amigos míos, nuestro espía.

—Majadero. —Farley trató de arremeter contra Robinson pero lo único que consiguió fue desplomarse ante sus pies.

Examinándolo con la fascinación de un niño ante un tesoro, Robinson preguntó:

—¿Qué le pasa?

—Milady le disparó.

—¿Mi... lady? —preguntó Robinson.

—La condesa de Hamilton —añadió Jiraiya—. La misma.

Hinata gimió. Cuando contó aquella pequeña mentira, jamás pensó que iba a trascender tanto y avergonzarla de aquel modo.

—Pero si no es la condesa de Hamilton —dijo Franklin en voz alta.

Jiraiya se hinchó como un pez globo.

—Sí lo es, niño ignorante.

Naruto no dijo nada, pero cuando Hinata intentó levantarse, la estrechó todavía más fuerte y dijo:

—Tienes que tumbarte en la cama.

Hinata alzó la vista y se encontró con una docena de ojos que la miraban asombrados, así que dejó de forcejear y ocultó su cara en el pecho de Naruto. Sin lugar a dudas, aquello era lo que Naruto había planeado porque dijo:

—Como podéis comprobar, milady y yo necesitamos intimidad.

—¿Milady? —Los redondos ojos de Franklin se volvieron todavía más redondos—. Dígame que no es verdad, milord. Dígame que no se ha casado.

Naruto lo ignoró.

—Robinson, si tú y los demás pudierais llevaros a Farley...

—Ah. —Robinson permanecía de pie, paralizado—. Claro, señor.

El tono de voz de Naruto era cortés. Hinata alzó la vista a tiempo para ver la débil sonrisa que curvaba los labios de Naruto. Tenía ganas de golpearlo. El recordatorio de Naruto pareció funcionar y Robinson se abalanzó sobre Farley. El conjunto de hombres rodearon al indefenso espía.

—Franklin. —Naruto le guiñó el ojo al chico y con un gesto de cabeza señaló a los chicos, que estaban sacando a Farley de la habitación—. ¿No vas a echarles una mano?

—Sí, milord. —Franklin se marchó de espaldas y sin desviar la mirada de Naruto y Hinata.

Deteniéndose en la puerta, ladeó la cabeza con cierta tristeza y dijo:

—Todavía no me creo que se hayan casado.

Naruto se limitó a sonreír y dijo:

—Pues tendrás que hacer un esfuerzo. Yo lo he hecho.

A continuación alzó el tono de voz y gritó:

—¿Robinson?

Robinson asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

—¿Señor?

—¿Sabe lo que tiene que hacer con Farley?

—Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para salvar su lamentable vida, señor, y poder interrogarlo después. Después —la boca de Robinson se curvó de satisfacción— brincaría al son de nuestra música.

—Perfecto. —Naruto le dio la orden de retirarse y éste cogió a Franklin por el hombro, que continuaba disgustado, y lo saco de la habitación.

Jiraiya estaba plantado, sólo, en mitad de la habitación y procuraba sonreír. Naruto lo miró con el ceño fruncido y Jiraiya dijo descompuesto:

—Milord, únicamente quiero decir que yo creía que sólo era un contrabandista.

—Lo sé, Jiraiya.

Naruto estrechó a Hinata todavía más fuerte, puesto que ella forcejeaba otra vez para liberarse. A continuación susurró:

—Eres lo único que me honra.

Jiraiya se acercó al fuego, se puso de rodillas y se afanó a avivarlo:

—Si juzga procedente no arrestarme, le prometo que no volveré a tener trato alguno con espías.

—Ni con contrabandistas —dijo Naruto.

Jiraiya dio un suspiro.

—Ni con contrabandistas. —A Jiraiya se le iluminó la cara—. En todo caso, he conseguido reunir una buena colección de brandy. —Al ver la botella de vino encima de la mesa, se dirigió hacia ella y con la ayuda del sacacorchos que le colgaba del cinturón la abrió. Sacó dos copas de los bolsillos, las colocó cerca de la botella y dio un paso—. Les dejo a solas..., milord, milady, para que puedan terminar su luna de miel.

Sobresaltada, Hinata se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de quedarse a solas con un Naruto desnudo y con más que probables ansias de venganza. No era ni el malvado contrabandista ni el asesino despiadado, pero si lo miraba detenidamente todavía podía ver en él el movimiento de bigotes y el reflejo de la dentadura afilada de un zorro.

Tenía que huir. Tenía que huir cuanto antes. Tras conseguir escabullirse de las zarpas de Naruto, Hinata dijo:

—Te dejaré a solas con Jiraiya para que puedas vestirte.

La respuesta de Naruto le hizo detenerse en seco.

—¿Y qué me pongo?

De repente le vino a la cabeza la imagen de la ropa de Naruto empapada de barro, y dijo débilmente:

—Quizás Jiraiya pueda —echó un vistazo a la puerta— dejarte algo.

Estaba cerrada.

La habitación estaba casi vacía, sólo quedaban el zorro y su presa.

**TAN TAN,,, UHHHH QUE SERA LO QUE LE ESPERA A HINA, YA LO VEREMOS EN NUESTRO PROXIMO CAPITULO QUE YA ES EL ULTIMO DE ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO ESTE CAPITULO Y QUE NO LOS DECEPCIONE. ****POR CIERTO HARE OTRAS HISTORIA UNA QUE SE LLAMA CHANTAJE MORTAL, LA OTRA ES NOCHE DE BODAS Y LA ULTIMA LADY ARTICO, ESTOS SON MIS SIGUIENTES PROYECTOS, COMO QUIERO COMPLACERLOS DIGANME QUIEREN QUE SEA UNAS SASUHINA Y OTRAS NARUHINA, CUAL QUIEREN QUE SEA SASU Y CUAL NARU, DIGANME SUS OPINIONES, NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO. CHAITOOOOOO**

**GRACIAS A SUS REVIEWS A **

Axter: QUE BUENO QUE TE ESTE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA, Y ESPERO RECIBIR MAS REVIEWS TUYOS Y QUE ME DES TU OPINION, CUIDATE MUCHO NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO EN EL ULTIMO CAPITULOOO.

Annie Thompson: JAJA SIN LUGAR A DUDAS ES TREMENDA PERO BIEN QUE LE ENCANTA NARUTO, UFFF QUE NO HARIA UNO CON NARUTO AMARRADITO JAAJAJAJ, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO Y YA SOLO FALTA EL CAPITULO FINAL, ESPERO MAS COMENTARIOS TUYOS CUIDATE MUCHO CHAITOOO.

Artemisa12: JAJAJA PUES SI POR GOLOSO, AUNQUE HINA NO SE QUEDA ATRÁS AUNQUE JAJAJAJA, SI SE ACABA YA EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE SEA DE TU AGRADO Y RECIBIR MAS COMENTARIOS TUYOS, CUIDATE MUCHO ADIOSSSS.

**NOS VEMOS EN EL ULTIMO CAPITULO CHAITOOOOOOOO.**


	7. Chapter 7

HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES CON MUCHA TRISTEZA Y TAMBIEN FELICIDAD AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL CAPITULO FINAL DE ESTA MARAVILLOSA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO EL FINAL, FUE MUY GRATIFICANTE PARA MI EL HACER ESTA ADAPTACION YA QUE FUI MUY FELIZ CON CADA UNO DE SUS REVIEWS, LOS CUALES ME ANIMARON A CONTINUAR SUBIENDOLA, EN VERDAD DESEO QUE HAYA SIDO DE SU TOTAL AGRADO Y QUE ESTE CAPITULO SEA GRATIFICANTE PARA USTEDES. ESPERO RECIBIR REVIEWS SUYOS SOBRE EL FINAL DE ESTA Y QUE CONTINUEN MIS SIGUENTES PROYECTOS Y QUE TAMBIEN ME DEJEN COMENTARIOS EN ESOS. SIN MAS QUE DECIR QUIERO DARLES LAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR CONMIGO HASTA EL FINAL Y QUE NO SE PERDIERAN NI UN CAPITULO Y QUE SE TOMARAN UN POCO DE SU TIEMPO PARA DEJARME UN MENSAJITO QUE ME AYUDO A CONTINUAR. SIN MAS QUE DECIR DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA Y NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO EN LAS SIGUIENTES HISTORIAS QUE PUBLICARE Y ESPERO SEAN DE SU AGRADO CUIDENSE MUCHO Y NO OLVIDEN QUE LOS QUIERO.

**PD: DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA.**

Capítulo 7

—¡Se ha ido! —Hinata no tenía por qué sorprenderse, Jiraiya había demostrado poseer un talento especial para desaparecer cuando más se le necesitaba.

—Se habrá dado cuenta de que quería felicitarte por tu valentía en privado.

Hinata volvió a forcejear con Naruto para liberarse. En esa ocasión Naruto no puso ninguna objeción. Arqueando una ceja, Hinata dijo:

—¿Felicitar?

—Has salvado la vida a uno de los agentes más importantes de Su Majestad.

—Así es. —Alejarse de Naruto quizá no había sido muy buena idea. Si bien era cierto que se había liberado de su abrazo, ahora se veía obligada a mirarlo. De arriba abajo. Sobre todo la parte de Naruto que le sobrepasaba en altura cuando éste se puso de pie y se abalanzó sobre ella.

—Has capturado a un famoso espía —dijo Naruto—. Ni siquiera sé por qué mis hombres y yo nos hemos molestado en venir.

Hinata se volvió en dirección al escritorio.

—No seas injusto.

—¿Injusto? ¿Por qué debería ser injusto? —Naruto le sonrió con indiscutible cortesía pero Hinata no acababa de relacionar aquella cortesía social con su cuerpo desnudo. Era increíble lo enorme que se veía despojado de ropa. Mucho más que con el grueso de la camisa, los pantalones de montar y el abrigo. Ahora podía ver con toda claridad la amplitud de sus hombros, el relieve de sus costillas, los músculos de sus pantorrillas.

Sus piernas quizás eran más largas que las de Hinata pero no se movían a la misma velocidad. Fuera como fuese, aquella persecución parecía estar divirtiendo a Naruto, que asimismo procuraba no abrumarla.

—Claro que para conseguir tu objetivo me necesitabas. —Naruto torció la boca—. He sido un buen cebo, ¿verdad?

—No te até a la cama para utilizarte de cebo.

—Tienes razón —asintió impetuosamente con la cabeza—. Era venganza, ¿no fue eso lo que dijiste?

Hinata se dio un golpe en los muslos contra el escritorio y se agarró al borde con las manos. Le embargó una sensación de _déjá vu_, de que aquello lo habían vivido antes.

—En aquel momento la venganza me pareció una buena idea.

—¿Y ahora no?

—Ahora no estás atado.

—Eres una mujer muy astuta. —Naruto se alzó imponente ante ella y sostuvo su barbilla con la mano—. ¿Jamás se te pasó por la cabeza que algún día llegaría a desatarme?

—No esperaba estar aquí cuando ello ocurriera.

—Mal pensado, pero te estoy agradecido. —Naruto hizo el ademán de abrazarla, pero Hinata dio un grito y se escabulló pasando por debajo de su brazo.

Echó a correr hacia la puerta, intentó abrirla y no se sorprendió en demasía al descubrir que estaba cerrada con llave, Jiraiya también había demostrado ser muy hábil con las llaves.

Se dio la vuelta, esperando encontrar a Naruto tras su espalda, pero Naruto estaba sirviendo vino en las copas y sonriendo triunfalmente.

—Estás nerviosa —dijo.

—¿Tengo alguna razón para estarlo? —Su tono de voz era desafiante. A continuación buscó refugio en el fuego.

—Una mujer tan valiente como tú no debería ponerse nerviosa. ¿Un poco de vino?

—No creo que...

—Al fin y al cabo, arriesgaste tu propia vida para salvar la mía. —Naruto se aproximaba a Hinata, todavía descaradamente desnudo, y le ofreció una copa.

En un principio no quiso aceptarla pero la necesidad de cierta fortaleza se apoderó de ella. Tomó la copa, le dio un sorbo y bebió el resto de su contenido de un solo y purificador largo trago. Tras devolverle la copa a un asombrado Naruto, Hinata se puso derecha.

—No lo he hecho por ti. Lo he hecho por Neji. Tú simplemente estabas en medio.

—¿Sólo por Neji?

—Sea como fuese, prometo no volver a salvarte jamás.

—Me parece bien. —Dejó las copas en el suelo—. No tendrás que volver a hacerlo.

En aquel momento, Hinata pudo ver más allá de su sonrisa cordial y la farsa de la hospitalidad. Naruto estaba verdaderamente molesto con ella.

Cuando ella se enfrentaba a él,Naruto la trataba como si fuera una niña de dos años, aplacaba sus objeciones con una habilidad pasmosa.

—¡Esto es inaceptable! —exclamó ella, intentando detener las manos que revoloteaban a su alrededor tan efectivamente.

—El hecho de que mi esposa sea capaz de ponerse ante una bala también lo es. —A continuación le quitó el vestido, el vilo y las enaguas, resuelto a dejarle únicamente puestas las medias y las ligas(******_que rápido jajajaja_*****).

—¡De acuerdo! Siento haberle dicho a Jiraiya que era tu esposa, ni siquiera pensé que te fueras a enterar. Tampoco creía que fueras capaz de aprovecharte de una pobre dama. Naruto se echó a reír.

—¿Por qué no? Tú también te has aprovechado deshonestamente de mí.

—¡Eso es totalmente falso!

Meciéndola entre sus brazos, Naruto dijo:

—No es muy propio de ti no asumir responsabilidades.

Hinata quiso responderle con aspereza pero justo en el momento en que sus cuerpos se encontraron experimentó una sensación muy parecida a la que había descubierto aquella misma noche. Horrorizada, masculló:

—Me has marcado para siempre.

—¿Qué?

—He dicho —intentó recuperar el control de sí misma— que admito responsabilidades por venir hasta aquí e intentar encontrar al asesino de Neji, y admito responsabilidades por decirle a Jiraiya que era tu esposa, pero ¿de qué otro delito se me puede acusar?

Naruto la tumbó en la cama y el colchón de plumas se hinchó a su alrededor. Naruto se inclinó encima de ella y la apresó entre sus brazos.

—De haberme robado el corazón.

—No bromees con estas cosas.

Aproximándose a ella, cada vez más cerca, Naruto acercó sus labios a los de Hinata, pero en realidad no se trataba de un beso, era más bien una insinuación o una promesa. Con sus labios pegados a los de ella Naruto dijo:

—No estoy bromeando.

Hinata quería pedirle explicaciones pero, tal como le había comentado, era demasiado cobarde. Como no decía nada, Naruto se enderezó y se empezó a frotar las manos.

—Yo no he hecho esto antes y fuiste tú quien preparó el material la última vez. ¿Qué podría utilizar para atarte?

Hinata dio un salto y dijo:

—No seas ridículo.

—Mira esto. —Naruto recogió su bufanda del suelo—. Qué suerte, te la has olvidado al lanzar mi ropa por la ventana.

—Qué suerte.

—Ahora vuelve a tumbarte en la cama. —Naruto avanzó a gatas por el colchón para asegurarse de que se cumplía su orden—. Y sujeta los barrotes con las manos.

Con cierta frustración, Hinata preguntó:

—¿Siempre te ves obligado a atar a tus amantes?

—A mis amantes no —dijo, sentándola a horcajadas en la cama—. Pero jamás había tenido esposa. Parece que son algo más difíciles de dominar.

—Yo no soy tu esposa.

—Pero lo serás.

Mientras situaba las manos de Hinata en los barrotes, Naruto tenía el semblante serio. Hinata se dio cuenta de que el problema no era el hecho de que él la hubiera deshonrado, sino que no quería convertirse en otra de sus obligaciones.

—Lo haces por Neji.

La mirada de sorpresa de Naruto no se desvaneció hasta que volvió a mirar el cuerpo de Hinata, desnuda y expectante.

—Créeme, tu hermano es lo último que se me pasa por la cabeza en estos momentos.

—No me casaré porque creas que es tu deber. Prefiero ser tu amante.

Naruto tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y no dejó de reír hasta que Hinata, muerta de vergüenza, forcejeó con él para escapar.

—¡Eh!

Naruto pudo detenerla de inmediato e intentó recuperar cierto grado de respetabilidad.

—Esta es una oferta que agradezco mucho pero no me quiero casar contigo porque me sienta en el deber de hacerlo.

Naruto le pasó la bufanda por las muñecas y luego la ató a los barrotes, mientras ella lo miraba contrariada.

—Entonces, ¿por qué?

—Tira de la bufanda con las manos —le ordenó.

Hinata hizo lo que le pedía. Se las había ingeniado para atarla a la cama valiéndose de aquella bufanda y lo había hecho lo suficientemente bien como para que no pudiera moverse y con la necesaria delicadeza para que la circulación fluyera. Naruto suspiró orgulloso.

—Me quedo tranquilo. No me gustaría pensar que además de disparar al espía, haces mejores nudos que yo. Sería un golpe demasiado fuerte para mi ego.

Naruto no pensaba responderle a Hinata. No quería decirle por qué le había propuesto matrimonio cuando podía tenerla a mínino de mucho menos, cosa que le había hecho pensar que quizá lo hacía por obligación o por una promesa hecha a Ronald o cualquier otra estupidez relacionada con el honor. Hinata apartó la cara.

Naruto suspiró, en su piel la respiración de Naruto era como una suave pluma.

—Jamás me perdonarás, ¿verdad?

—¿Porqué?

—Por haber precipitado a tu hermano a la muerte.

—Ah. —Hinata se encogió de hombros—. Te refieres a eso.

Él calló, y luego protestó.

—Me atas desnudo a una cama dejándome a merced de cualquiera para vengar la muerte de tu hermano y ahora me dices «te refieres a eso».

Tras percibir el tono contrariado de Naruto, a Hinata le entraron ganas de echarse a reír. Y lo hubiera hecho si no estuviera tan cerca de él, quien la torturaba y le ocultaba tantas cosas.

—Si me hubieras dicho que Kyubi era un espía que trabajaba para Francia, lo hubiera entendido. Trabajaba para Konoha y cuando Neji se implicaba en algo, no había nada que lo pudiera detener.

—Ah. —Naruto la besó, sintió la presión leve y placentera de sus labios contra su mejilla—. Lo conocías muy bien.

—Se trata de la maldición de ser el hijo de un soldado leal. Todos nosotros somos capaces de correr cualquier peligro por la Madre Konoha. —Hinata se burló de sí misma y de su valor—. Esta capacidad de lucha de Neji, capaz de morir por algo tan trivial como el brandy , era lo que me irritaba de él.

—Si sólo estabas enfadada, no me gustaría verte furiosa. —Naruto tiró de la bufanda—. Ni siquiera esto me pondría a salvo de tu ira, sospecho. Así pues, si no es ira, ¿qué te impide quererme?

Naruto puso sus manos en las muñecas de Hinata y fue bajando lentamente por sus brazos. Hinata no quería sentir nada, pero las caricias de Naruto le hacían retorcerse.

—Hinata —dijo él suavemente. Sin retirar las manos de su cuerpo, las fue deslizando hasta llegar a los pechos, el estómago, los muslos y finalmente las ligas en las rodillas—. Debería quitártelas —dijo Naruto—, pero me gustan. Me recuerdan a ti. Aquí yaces tumbada, gloriosamente desnuda, totalmente expuesta. Has confiado lo suficiente en mí como para dejar que te ate, aunque no lo suficiente como para contarme tus secretos. Ahora ya te puedo contar el mío. —Con la mano en sus labios, Naruto se tumbó encima de ella, transmitiéndole calor—. Te quiero, Hinata Hyuga.

Conmocionada por sus palabras, su ardor, su necesidad, Hinata volvió la cara y lo miró a los ojos.

—Vas a casarte conmigo porque no vas a tener otra opción. Me he comprometido contigo ante mis hombres y Jiraiya.

Hinata se agitó, quería agarrarlo de las orejas y hacerle hablar.

—Olvídate del compromiso. ¿Qué me dices del amor?

—No puedo olvidarme del compromiso. Mi abuela suele estar al corriente de todo lo que ocurre en esta región y cuando se entere me perseguirá con una vara. Y a ti también, si no te casas conmigo.

—¿Y el amor?—insistió ella.

—Aprenderás a quererme. —Naruto la besó en la mejilla y luego le acarició la oreja con la boca—De momento te gusta hacer el amor conmigo, creo yo, y esto mejorará con el tiempo. —Sus manos dibujaron una larga línea en su piel, desde las caderas hasta la garganta—. Dime que te vas a casar conmigo y te lo demostraré.

Lo más parecido a un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal.

—¿Y si decido no hacerlo?

—Te lo demostraré de todos modos. —La besó en un pecho, a continuación le sonrió perversamente—. Te lo demostraré del mismo modo que tú me lo has demostrado... antes.

Primero le haría desearle y luego la dejaría insatisfecha. Hinata percibió el ronroneo de placer de Naruto y abrió bien los ojos. No cabía duda de que quedaban restos de zorro en él. Bajo aquella fachada plácida se hallaba oculto un hombre resuelto a salirse con la suya y lo suficientemente implacable como para hacer cualquier cosa para conseguirlo.

Bueno, ella también estaba resuelta a salirse con la suya.

—Me casaré contigo —dijo Hinata.

Naruto sujetó un pezón de Hinata entre sus dedos y lo recordó con suavidad.

—¿Por qué?

Notó una presión que emergía entre sus piernas y restregó sus caderas contra Naruto para aliviarla. Pero él se apartó sin dejar de tocarla, mientras ella susurraba:

—Te quiero.

Naruto tenía los ojos entrecerrados y de repente fijó su mirada inquisitiva en ella.

—¿Cómo?

Alzando la voz, Hinata dijo:

—Te quiero.

—¿De verdad?

—Te quiero de verdad.

Naruto la miró detenidamente, sin terminar de creerla, y ella levantó la cabeza y lo besó. Lo besó con sus labios y su lengua, y con la fuerza de su pasión.

Una vez hubo terminado, la grave sombra de la mirada de Naruto se disipó, sus ojos brillaban de gratitud y transmitían un punto de traviesa euforia.

—Yo también te quiero de verdad —dijo él.

—Te creo —dijo ella impacientemente—. Ahora desátame.

Tras separarse de ella, Naruto contempló su cuerpo, desde sus pies desnudos hasta sus manos temblorosas.

—No.

Indignada, Hinata forcejeó con la bufanda y trató de levantarse.

—Me lo has prometido...

Naruto humedeció el pulgar con saliva y trazó un círculo en su ombligo. Tras observar la piel de gallina en su cuerpo, Naruto le dedicó una enorme sonrisa.

Naruto no había prometido desatarla, comprendió Hinata. Tan sólo la había amenazado con negarle satisfacción si no se casaba con él. Frotando su mejilla contra su estómago, Naruto humedeció su piel con la lengua.

—Uzumaki. —Empleó el tono de voz más fiero del que fue capaz, pero él no le prestó ninguna atención. Continuó bajando por su cuerpo con un brazo en cada cadera.

—¡Uzumaki!

Él la corrigió:

—Naruto. —E introdujo la cabeza en algún lugar entre sus piernas.

Hinata gritó su nombre:

—¡Naruto!

Naruto alzó la cabeza y dijo:

—Puedes hacer todo el ruido del mundo. —Y volvió a sumergirse en la cavidad entre sus piernas—. Nadie interfiere entre un hombre y su esposa

—Puedo llegar a hacer mucho ruido —dijo ella bruscamente. Forzó la mirada hacia abajo pero sólo pudo ver la frente y las cejas de Naruto. Su lengua la lamió en lo que iba ser un primer, intenso y glorioso paso hacia la gratificación. Echó hacia atrás la cabeza y su boca se curvó en anticipación de satisfacción.

—La puerta está cerrada con llave, así que no tenemos que preocuparnos por nada.

**Y QUE LES PARECIO EL FINAL A MI ME GUSTO MUCHO, SIN LUGAR A DUDAS SON TAL PARA CUAL YA QUE TANTO HINA COMO NARUTO SON IGUAL DE INTREPIDOS, PERVERSOS Y GOLOSOS, JAJAJAJA ASI Y INSACIABLES, UFFF… ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO EL CAPITULO FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA Y DESEO DE TODO CORAZON QUE CONTINUEN LEYENDO MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS Y SEGUIR RECIBIENDO COMENTARIOS DE USTEDES LOS QUIERO MUCHO. Y GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A:**

Princezz Inuyoukai: Jajaja si lo dejaron desnudito, unas fotos serian muy buenas para ponerlo de cabecera en las camas jajaja, si al fin lo atraparon y el castigo de hina fue muy gratificante jajja. Asi es tenia que terminar la historia pero espero que haya sido de tu agrado el final y deseo de todo corazón seguir recibiendo reviews tuyos en mis demás historias, muchas gracias por seguir esta historia desde el principio y por tomarte un tiempo para dejar un comentario. Espero que nos sigamos leyendo en mis demás historias y recibir un review tuyo de este capitulo final cuídate mucho. Sayonara.

Annie Thompson: jajajaja pues creo que todos tenemos algo de perver jajaja no eres la única, como vez hubo poco lemmon pero espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, y que sigas los demás proyectos que publicare y de igual manera que dejes un lindo comentario como siempre, gracias por seguir esta historia desde el principio y espero volvernos a leer en otra de mis historias. Cuidate mucho chaitoo.

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS Y POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA HATA SU FINAL, ESPERO RECIBIR MAS REVIEWS SUYOS EN ESTA Y MIS DEMAS HISTORIAS, ADIOSINNN.**


End file.
